


只看着我

by LCMC22



Series: LA Daydreams [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 一骑绝尘 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, OOC警告, Rom-Com AU, rps警告
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCMC22/pseuds/LCMC22
Summary: 这是一个……关于某个平行世界的他们的，浪漫爱情喜剧。
Series: LA Daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688032
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. 写在前面 🧐

首先！ **初次** 码字！还请大家多多予以关怀 🙇🏻♀️

这是一个标题还没想好，字数就超了9k的，越写越长的 **现实向rom-com** （aka电子失恋哀悼期产物）

在2.29 23:43 时 标题终于想好了：

**《只看着我》**

灵感自然来自于E03的名台词 “ **나만 보시오** ” 

  * 这是一篇设定在现实向 **AU** 的 **rom-com**
  * 严格来说应该算是 **ooc** ，毕竟是现实表象和假想混杂在一起的产物。
  * 故事从路演开始，但重点放在la 

因为我对nh并不熟悉但对la还是有自信的👍

人物ooc就算了我不能背景也ooc👍

  * 白日做梦而已，所以这里的一切都是轻松愉快顺风顺水👍
  * 前半部分互相试探，后面就是快乐小甜饼（和一个小小plot twist）👍
  * **没有名字** 所以不管是本名艺名都请各位随意带入。为了尽量减少违和感，出现的角色也不会拥有姓名。

  * 现在为止，我们的角色有：宣发组长，司机，助理，助理2，牛骨汤店老板，牛骨汤店店员，路边的大叔，蛋糕店店员，花店店长，朋友，小朋友，小狗，韩裔同学，司机，空乘人员，保安。

  * 比起真人，就当这是某个au的两位的浪漫爱情喜剧吧？

  * 是互相吸引 互相试探的 **成年人** 的爱情 （手动划重点）




  * In honor of 朴玛丽……运用了：



#爱的 **对称** #爱的 **融梗**

#爱的 **彩蛋** #爱的 **否认**

以及 #爱的 **移民广告**

【洛杉矶生活请了解一下】

#地广人憨洛杉矶 #朴实无华洛杉矶 #终年无雨洛杉矶 #人工降雪洛杉矶

但大家放心，绝对 **HE** ， **没有** 爱的 **罚站** 也没有爱的 **迫害** 👍

梦想就是要 **大** 做梦就是要 **开心** 👍

本文会出现的车辆有：

大巴车🚌小轿车🚘手推车🛒小火车🚂

还有 **两辆** 真正的……小车车🚗 - 毕竟是成年人的爱情

初次开车⚠️新手上路请大家多多予以关怀x2 🙇🏻♀️

 **但是** 阅读之前，希望你能先看一下我开车时候的 [**rationale**](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s441/sh/05d2db98-074e-457a-948c-613c5263c18d/f8d83e931f12fc2db7446be9e7887c7c) 👈

**那么……就开始啦？**


	2. 🚌 他看着她

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所以他看着她，阳光和人，都不妨碍……

他们熟起来，是路演的时候。

两位都是演言情剧出身，是观众心中的男神女神，再说俗些就是梦中情人。两位光是站着都散发着恋爱气息的神仙好不容易合作一次，演的是却毫无感情线的敌对方，任谁都觉得可惜。

所以自然的，公关宣传的一大重点，就是展现两人的化学反应。戏里不能谈恋爱，那就戏外亲近一些。炒不了票房，总也能博点话题吧。

从业十几年，这点道理两位和各自的公司都很清楚，自然也没有拒绝。作为演员，只要在镜头前，不是，只要是在人的眼睛面前，就是要演戏的。所以在宣传期间，经验丰富的两人都比平时放多了一点点心思。我盯盯你，你接接梗。

哪有什么难的。

这些小心思观众们都看见了，但自然也有自己的解读。在唯粉看来这就是僵硬的营业，在cp粉看来这无疑是发糖，而在不明真相的路人眼里，这就是“两个般配的演员在宣传新的电影。”

（路人：可是怎么不是爱情片呢？会不会其实还是爱情片？那我得去看看。*动手买票*）

所以你看，同样的行为，不同人眼里看着，就是不一样的意思。

在他们两个眼中呢，可能也不是一个样子。

因为随着宣传期递进，相互关心的戏码也越演越烈。他怕她被绊倒，就把地上的水瓶挪到一边。她担心话筒不干净，就提醒他注意距离。他逮到机会就说她漂亮，她随时准备着为有些嘴笨的他解围。时间长了，连他自己都不知道对她的关心有几分真几分假。

在又一次观影会回程的车上，他就是这样想着。

这天是他的生日，宣发自然是要帮他切个蛋糕并记录下这一情暖人间的美好时刻，重点是，要她也一起。在任何综艺节目中，嘉宾的生日简直就是最佳团建，最最适合展示深刻的同事情谊。更何况这里宣传的，还最好不止是同事情谊。

她倒是很大方，换着了滤镜拍了好几条视频。“多拍两个，之后选就好了。”她笑的甜，人却坦然。

然后她坦然地把拍好的视频全部上传了，不编辑，也没有挑选。发完她就靠着窗眯上了眼睛，也没有回去原本座位的意思。

本来也是，大家都是同事，坐在一起是自然的事情。离目的地的距离也不算远，这时再换位就是无用的矫情，甚至还有些不专业。

这下不坦然的是他了。

所以他看着她。

阳光透过车窗洒在他的脸上，有些亮，但不妨碍他看着她。

刚刚坐在对面拍摄视频的同事们已经回到了原来的座位--毕竟与行驶方向相反的座位容易晕车。后排倒还坐着一批的同事，但经过一整日的奔波，此刻他们都睡着了。

所以他看着她，阳光和人，都不妨碍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是🍻


	3. 🍻 看不透她

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是他还是看不透她，这个同事，这个前辈，这个女人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 您的章尾彩蛋与微型预告已上线🤫

只是他还是看不透她，这个同事，这个前辈，这个女人。

作为同事的她，专业得挑不出错来。作为前辈的她，也与他谈过天。

那是在宣传期正式开始前，两边互相熟悉的时候。

因为是二元拍摄的手法，没有太多相处的机会。两位的拍摄地点实际是上下楼的关系，每次对戏的交流的时间还没他跑上跑下的时间长。再加上他那时还在恋爱中的状态，在场的同事们都懂得避嫌的道理，他们自然也没有更多的来往。

这样不熟的两人，就算是最好的演员，也难免因完全不了解对方而尴尬。自然的宣发需要的，就是那份默契，是只有这两个人才知道的inside jokes。所以跟宣发在开完会后，他们一起去吃饭。两人都点了啤酒，这也算是在培养友好同僚情。

“观众会觉得可惜的吧，”她先开口了：“我们两个，演这样没有交集的人。”

“那倒没关系，”他说：“以后还可以合作。”

“也是，拍个浪漫喜剧也挺好。现在这个情况，剧本应该很快会找上来的吧。”她夹菜，抬眼看了他。

不愧是前辈……

他明白她指的是什么，一时不知道怎么接话。愣了半天说出一句：“是……”

“都是一个圈子，我也明白的。”

“但是你很少处理这样的事情，不是吗？”

或许有些失礼，但是既然她都那样讲了，那他这话也不算不妥。

“不想放到面上处理。”她挑眉：“这是我自己的事情。19岁我就把自己交给工作了。时间不属于我，私事总得轮到我自己管了吧。”

想到这里，她突然笑了——没有绯闻的melo-queen和容易分手的理想型，我们算是半斤八两。

她当然没这么说，只是盯着他：“而且要是我不藏着掖着，我可能就成了经常分手的漂亮姐姐。”

是不是经常分手，他不知道。姐姐的话，只晚生几个月的他也不想叫。

但是漂亮是真的漂亮，尤其是在她看着他的时候。

在他看来，她是老天赏饭吃的演员。不止是演技上的天赋，更是因为脸。她不是漂亮而已——这个圈子本就不缺漂亮的人。

令她特别的是她的眼睛。笑起来就像弯弯月牙，看什么都柔情似水。不管是谁，只要被她揽住手臂盯着笑，多少都会有心动的吧。和她拍浪漫题材，入戏一定很容易。

可偏偏他们演的是警匪片。她平时待人客气，但一开拍，她就敛起眼中的笑意。在他面前的不再是那个以温和亲切出名的演员，而是河彩允。

是顶级谈判官河彩允。

而他自然就是闵泰九，最糟糕的罪犯闵泰九。

于是和她演警匪片其实也并没有入戏困难。只是他还是会觉得可惜。

“反正都是人设而已。咱们大家都是平常人，不是什么白马王子也不是女神。谁天天都活在粉色的泡泡里，谁天天真的会为了那些感情的琐事掉眼泪呢？反正我不会，现在的我更不会。”她拿起勺子，撇去面上的葱花，舀了勺汤，小口喝着。

“所以跟你演敌人也不错的，你算是见到了更像我的我。”

所以我不一样吗？

这一瞬间，这是他唯一的想法。他不知如何回应，又恨自己怎么刚好就啃着一块肉。

“你要这样一直吃吗？人家看了就好像我这个前辈训了你一样。”

“没有没有！“他赶紧咽下嘴里的食物，又浮夸地放下筷子：”前辈教育得是。”他故作殷勤，毕恭毕敬，是在逗她。看她笑了，他也就开心。

他的台阶，她自然就下了：“一吃到这样的汤，就会想到另一家店。虽然在海外，但是味道出奇的好。店里生意也超好，每次都排好长的队，所以每次我都得叫外卖，或者让朋友打包给我。”

“在海外最想的也是韩食了，所以就只能在超市买那种豆腐锅调料包煮来吃。”

“会好吃吗？”

“相信我，我在海外靠它存活。”

一讲到吃的，气氛一下轻松了起来，刚刚的对话就这样过去了，这是两人最初的默契。一顿饭吃完，两人更加熟悉了彼此，也有了未来宣发可用的话题。谁看都是一箭双雕的好事，只是对他来说又加深了对她的好奇。

**🐣 彩蛋：察言观色？不如吃肉🐣**

他喜欢在收工之后喝一杯啤酒，就像是给一天的忙碌画上句号。她还是更喜欢红酒或是烧啤，但也没有拒绝。

她意识到自己几次险些失言，想怪在酒精上，但明明她喝下的量远不致醉。

不知道她的口无遮拦，在他看来会不会是前辈的有余，而不是心动的起始。

“所以跟你演敌人也不错的，你算是见到了更像我的我……”

所以你会不一样吗？

这句话她没说出来，但她的欲言又止是不是足以透露出些什么了？

那一瞬间，她觉得自己像是玩mafia自爆了的杀手。

她心虚地抬头瞥了他一眼，他却默不作声，嘴里嚼着肉。

她松了口气：

这个人的眼色……跟肉一起被吃掉了呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是😴


	4. 😴 他不一样

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次，没有错觉。所以这次，不同以往。

思绪又回到现在，在这微微颠簸的，空调作响的大巴上。

一个想法突然浮现：她会不会冷？

他抬起手调整了空调风口，手在她的头上试探，确认风不会吹到她，这才学着她的样子把头倚在靠垫上。

他重视这个同事，尊敬这个前辈，但是面对这个女人，他不确定自己是怎样的心情。

敬重和好奇混在了一起，好像就成了新的情绪。

所以他看着她，安静地看着她。看她睫毛翕动，看她紧抿的唇微蹙的眉。目的不明却不愿意移开视线。直到即将到达目的地，他才将头摆正

“准备下车了。”坐在前排的经纪人发来消息提醒。“知道了。”他回复，抬头又对上了她助理求助的眼神。

“在睡吗？”助理用口型问他。

他点头。于是她助理用手指指她，双手合十。

他自然一下就明白，然后转过去，想轻轻点她的肩。

可她已经醒了，正用指节揉着太阳穴。

“要到了。”他声音很小，但足够她听清。对刚刚睡醒的人来说，正常的音量听起来都像是大声喧哗，他知道那有多讨厌。

“嗯……”她鼻尖哼出一个闷闷的单音，看来是真的累了。

像往常一样，下车前，宣传组长拜托司机开了灯，拿着话筒开始进行总结性发言。声音透过音响嗡嗡袭来，内容来来回回也就是那么几句，结尾也没什么创意：

“各位今天回去好好休息，之后宣传也加油哦！”

“好！”一车初醒的人配合地答着，语气里有一丝倦意，声音也不小。

他忍不住想笑，转过头却发现她也勾起了嘴角。

“辛苦了。”他说。

“你也是。”

路演跑了一场又一场，两人的默契也同交情一起逐渐提升。互相接梗是基本，遇到主持人的调侃也能自然地应对。直到宣传期完全结束后，她依然与他保持联系。当他约她打球的时候，她不拒绝。提出一起吃饭的时候，她也欣然赴约。

默契的驱使下，他们从不平分账单，而是轮换着买单。“下次我请”这一句话被两人来来回回地说。

这与往常的她可不同——她是有名的出戏快。每次拍摄结束，她立即全身而退，因此有人觉得她冷漠，甚至还有人嫌她傲气。

不过她不在乎别人的看法。

她不是科班出身，但这并不出奇——许多人都没有经过专业的训练，但也能以美貌或才气走上演艺道路。

但她不是“许多人”。

她选择成为演员，是因为从少女时期就丰沛的内心感情。满腔的情绪令她困惑，但她终究在表演中找到了表达它们的地方。表演对她来说，不止是工作，还是她宣泄情绪的出口，是表现自我的方式。

于是从刚出道起，戏中的她哭就是哭，笑就是笑，不在乎形象，只在乎情感的表达。尽管时间过去，她积累了更多演技上的技巧，但表演时她最重要的工具还是真情实感。

她最擅长爱情剧，是因为她每次都真真切切地代入了自己的角色，刻骨铭心地爱着那个虚构的对方。杀青后，即便会感到不舍，她还是会与一切划清界限，不会因假象失去了自己最珍爱的东西。她迅速抽离，整理情绪，近20年来都是如此。

年轻时的她不敢浪费时间，现在的她更不想浪费时间。

但对他不一样。

她庆幸河采允没有爱上闵泰九，因为这样，在他对她微笑，为她开门，在球场上挡住阳光来让她确认击球点时，她能确定心中涌起的暖流不是作为演员的条件反射。

这次，没有错觉。

所以这次，不同以往。

**🐣 彩蛋：装睡不如真睡🐣**

回程的巴士空调开得很足，嗡嗡的轰鸣声笼罩在她的耳边，正适合睡觉。

只是她披着外套还是觉得冷，有点后悔刚才拒绝了助理递过来的毯子。

“长痛不如短痛……”她正准备睁眼抬手调整风向，却感觉光线一暗。下一刻，在她头顶环绕作恶的冷风就已经消失了。

阳光从未拉严的窗帘间洒入，她不必睁眼，也能感觉到他移动的轮廓。

那是不容否认的存在感。

像他们在这狭小空间里，不时蹭到的膝盖。

像他忽然接近又变远了的呼吸。

在这一瞬间，都是切实的温暖，又是抓不住的暧昧。

她知道这将是她在很长一段时间内，都会珍藏，或是埋藏的记忆。

所以她也不想睁眼。她想要这一瞬间再停留一会。

别装睡了，不如真睡吧。她放任自己的思绪逐渐飘渺，进入了睡眠。

直到手机微震一下，她醒了。手探向了眼睛，又停下来——这样妆会花。于是她偏头，用指节揉着太阳穴。

“到了。”他的声音只够她一人听清。

“嗯。”她轻哼一声。

宣传组长的发言灌进耳朵，她慢慢清醒，才发现自己刚刚的回答有多放松，甚至是敷衍。

在他面前总是会这样呢？

她忍不住勾起嘴角，转脸对上了他温暖的笑颜。

“辛苦了。”

“你也是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 ✈️
> 
> （最后：恭喜两位在路演大巴上坐了三章终于可以下来活动筋骨了👍）


	5. ✈️ 管你来不来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛杉矶这么大，我管你来不来？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 温馨提示：请大家通过标点符号区分短信和对话 与两位发件人👍

年底的时候，她接到了新的剧本邀约，是久违的爱情喜剧。

“男方定了吗？”她窝在吊椅里，看棕榈树在书页映下细碎的光影。

“现在正在谈的是他。”

“是吗？”想起之前他在发布会上说想演浪漫爱情剧时，语气里藏着的得意。她本还嘲笑他像个小学生一样学人说话，现在看来是把她的玩笑当真了？

“姐，我跟你说，他剧还在拍的时候就已经开始看这个本了，多半是要接的。”助理滔滔不绝：“这种程度就是缘分了。要不咱们也接了吧？也算是圆了广大观众一个心愿。”

她被助理八卦的嘴脸逗笑：“缘分都出来了？你是要帮我挑剧本还是配姻缘？”

“诶姐，我这不是为你好嘛……”助理急忙要争辩，却被她打断。

“那他接我就接。”

“那就你直接问他吧。姐你可能不知道，现在都好晚了，我也不方便联系他那边的工作人员。再说了咱们是平等的合作方，起初的立场是最重要的，我作为你的谈判者可不能显得太过热情被对方抓住把柄。你说是不是？是的吧？那姐姐您好好享受休假！拜拜！”

“……”

这个助理看着憨憨的，但眼色快，语速快，脑子转得也快。

没想到电话也挂得这么快。

这些年助理对她帮助很大，说是保护她名誉权益身心健康的最大功臣也不足为过。

但此刻她怎么就这么想把他给炒了呢？

问就问。她合上书，给他发去消息：

「恭喜杀青」

「剧本你有看到吗？」他倒是直截了当，她只能怀疑自己的助理已经叛变。

「刚收到」

「要接吗？」

「下午看看吧，我还在休假」

「下午？」

「我在la」看来他不知道自己在海外，助理的饭碗还可以续一续。

「要不一起看吧？我也休假了。」

「一起？我和朋友已经一起了」

看到对面正在输入的标示消失，她故意也顿了一下，然后才接着打字：

「今年我在这边过生日」

「不是来工作的哦」

「玩起来可没空理你」

「我也没有安排，刚好来放松一下。」

「当然，是你不介意的话。」

说什么呢……他的礼仪让她觉得好笑。

洛杉矶这么大，她哪里管得着他来不来。

「不亏是劳模」

「那la见」

「下周见。」

“这么着急？”她对着手机自言自语，但又忍不住开心。

终于，要来了吗？

**🐣 彩蛋：管你介不介意🐣**

「我问过那边的助理了，他们老板现在在la休假，待会可能就会跟你联系。」

「但是哥，这么晚了你不睡觉吗？」

「哥你是铁人吗？」

「哥，求求你保护好身体，我的命运可是掌握在您的幸福健康上的啊。」

「哥？」

「没有别的问题我就要睡了。」

「因为我不是铁人」

「我真的睡了哦？」

话多。他无奈地点开了对话框——那小子不看到「已读」估计都不敢闭眼睛。

十分钟后，他的手机再次亮起，是她的信息。

「我在la。」

他笑：我知道。

而且我现在正在看机票。

「要不一起看看吧」

他点击发送，满足于自己的措辞。

「一起？我和朋友已经一起了」

她果然一下抓到了重点。

于是他继续浏览航班，任她连续发来的三条短息在通知栏叠成一列。

「今年我在这边过生日」

「不是来工作的哦」

「玩起来可没空理你」

可爱。

他笑着点开了对话框：

「我也没有安排，刚好来放松一下。」

「当然，是你不介意的话。」 

发出的消息倒是保持着一贯的风度，但他按下发送时，已经在浏览行程单了。

洛杉矶这么大，我管你介不介意我来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：  
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 🌴
> 
> 写在最后：  
> 您的双标 빈 已上线 👍  
> 今天的主要就是两位聊天内容实录（不）  
> 但是票都买好了la还会远吗？  
> （不会了！）


	6. 🌴 喜欢幼稚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这也是人们生活的地方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了表现洛杉矶语言文化风土人情，部分外语对话就直接保留了原文并进行了编号！翻译也按照编号整理在了最最后面（相信聪明的大家一定能看懂👍）

说是下周，周一晚上她就收到了他到达的信息，前后不过48小时。

他的消息很短，只有「到达」两字。随即附上是一张LAX标志的照片，和又一条信息：

「好塞车。」

洛杉矶交通状况本来就不好，所以她也没打算一路塞过去接他。她也知道他不至于没人接——毕竟是大影星。

她想了想，发出了一条信息：

「想吃什么？给你接风」

「牛骨汤。」

_*对方正在输入……*_

「你之前说过的那家。」

他回的够快，像是算准了她会这样问。

“记性真是好……”

「住哪，我来接你」

她按下发送键，盘起头发就准备出门。

来到店里时，已经临近凌晨。但他看起来精神很好，不像刚刚从长途飞机上下来的人。

店长阿姨很快端来了冒着热气的乳白浓汤和米饭。转身拿来刚切好的葱花，又为他们泡菜剪好。“需要再加泡菜的话，请告诉我。”阿姨微微鞠了一躬，就回到了后厨和店员一起作最后的清点。

店里只剩他们两人，壁挂电视的音量不大，但隐约也能听见综艺节目的嬉笑声。

“果然味道不是开玩笑的……”他尝了一口便不住地赞叹。

飞机上的餐食虽好，但还是比不上这家街头小店里现熬的浓汤。能在海外吃到如此正宗的韩食，本身就是幸福的事情了。

看他吃的津津有味，她起了玩心，故意夹走了最后一块泡菜。

“？”他鼓着嘴抬起头来看她。

“这个时间，少吃点高盐的东西，不是演员的基本素养吗？”

他不回答，只是拿了张纸递给她：“你沾到牙齿了。”

“有吗？”她赶紧接过纸巾，正准备拿起手机确认，却瞟到他得意的笑脸。

“骗你的。”他笑嘻嘻地把泡菜从她碗里抢了回来。

“幼稚。”她白了他一眼。

可她喜欢幼稚。

回去的路上，她余光都能看见他笑得一脸褶子的傻样，也只能笑着摇头。

“你心情很好嘛。”

“吃饱了心情当然好。” 

“但是你明天有什么安排？”他收起了笑容。

“怎么了？”

“不是说要一起看看剧本吗。” 他一本正经：“我们楼下的早餐还不错。”

“你起得来吗，不用倒时差？”她打着转向灯，不再看他。

“我可是演员。只要你给我时间，随时都可以睡着。”

切，这是什么自我炫耀？她鄙夷地想。

“早餐就算了。”她故意顿了一顿：“跟我去爬山吧。”

* * *

早晨八点，她准时来到酒店门口接他上车。

他住海边，算是和她在同一区域，但洛杉矶地广人稀，去哪里都得开车。她过去，不塞车都要十多分钟。

他只准备呆几天，没有租车也就没有往外跑的想法。再说了，他本来就没什么打算。要不就和同在洛杉矶的朋友叙叙旧，要不就呆在酒店看看剧本。唯一明确的目标只有一个：只要她来消息，他就赴约。

但说是赴约，接送其实都是由她负责。他觉得自己简直就是个活在宵禁里的初中生，又或者是灰姑娘。

但他其实不介意：这个时代，爱情故事不分性别。

他们的远足地点就是好莱坞山，路线穿过著名的好莱坞标牌和格里芬天文台。

一提到好莱坞就是繁华喧嚣，但在这里，静得会有小鹿出没。这条小径，一走就是三个多小时，所以一般游客不会来到这里消磨时间。此刻又正是人少的时候，他们一路走一路谈剧本，也不怕泄露了什么。

“你朋友会不会嫌我烦？”

“嗯？”他这话，问得没头没脑。

“大白天的，我把你拉过来散步。你朋友怎么办？”

“还操心这些事情呢？”她用胳膊肘怼他：“我们不是谈剧本的吗，同志？”

“该不会……是不想朋友认识我！”他捂着心口，佯装悲痛：“你的同志有这么拿不出手吗？”

看到他浮夸的演技，她只觉得他好笑。但路过的大叔可不觉得。这条路并不算好走，他的多余的演技在路人大叔看来，真的像是运动过度喘不过气了似的。感受到路人担忧的眼光，她回头拽过他按着心口的手：“你这样人家真的会觉得你有病。”

“He's fine! ① ”她摆出招牌笑眼，向路人大叔示意他一切都好，又转过来假意凶他：“大早上的别让人累。”

只是她一边说着，一边塞了瓶水到他的手里，前面的话显得毫无威力。

于是他自然地把水打开又递还给她，她一时失语。

果然是老手……

“我很宅的，和朋友们也就是偶尔见面而已。”她轻轻扭开瓶盖，放慢脚步，小口小口地喝着。

这次的休假，与其说是她一个人的旅行，不如说是她一个人的生活。她每天就是看书插花晒太阳，她只是换了个地方，过着理想中的日子。

在这里，她更自由一些。她可以在超市漫无目的地转圈，可以去农贸市场挑最新鲜的花。她可以点一杯拉花拿铁，嚼着牛油果吐司，在海边呆坐一下午。

在这里，认识她的人也不是没有，但是很少很少。在这里的她不是明星，没有助理经纪人围着她团团转，一切都是自己亲力亲为。但她并不觉得辛苦。

因为进门时总有人帮她留门，过人行道时，马路上的车隔着两个路口就开始减速。就连上次花店的老板把扎好的花交到她的手上时，都要说一句：“Have a good day my love. ②”她有些堂皇地道谢，店主则正了正帽子：“My pleasure. ③”

美式热情就是这样无厘头，自然的没有一丝杂质。她笑他们憋不住心里的想法，但又在暗地里开心。

在这里，她可以卸去光环，活得更像自己。

他们站在山顶的瞭望台看白天的洛杉矶市，视野其实比天文台还要好。处在地震区的洛杉矶除了市中心外，高楼不多，一眼望过去就是灰扑扑的平房还有车辆，并没有什么国际大都市的样子。天亮的时候，没了灯火的洛杉矶更加无趣，但胜在天气好。单调的景象反而衬得天更蓝了。这里没有电影里梦幻的气氛，倒是多了几分烟火气。

这也是人们生活的地方。

**🐣 彩蛋：跨越语言障碍的sense🐣**

他们要去小店藏在韩国城超市对面的小巷里，平日里来都得排队。所幸夜深人少，也没人在意他们。

只是店员阿姨来收碗多看了她一眼，又看了看电视屏幕。里面的女生穿着白色的练功服，正在练普拉提。

感觉到背后的视线，她签好账单正准备逃离，阿姨磕磕绊绊却说出两个字： 

“Yeppeo! ④”

"Me? ”她心中一惊。她来过这店数次，却不知道这位阿姨还会些韩语。

"Si! ⑤" 阿姨指了指电视：“Like an celebrity. ⑥”

她本以为自己被认出了，这下终于可以松口气。

“What about me? ⑦”看出了她的心虚，他故意插嘴。

“You're lucky.⑧”

"And you have sense. ⑨" 他真挚地对阿姨竖起大拇指。虽然不知道自己怎么就有“sense”了，但阿姨也学着他的样子，竖起大拇指。

"Gracias! ⑩ " 她不多做解释，只是用阿姨的母语道谢，然后推着偷笑的他出门。

“不许笑了。”她从牙缝里挤出几个字。

但其实她也同意：

这个阿姨，真是好有sense。

翻译（翻译腔警告⚠️）：

① 英语，“他没事！“

② 英语，“亲爱的，祝你拥有美好的一天。“

③ 英语，“我的荣幸。“

④ 韩语，“漂亮”

⑤ 西语，“是”

⑥ 英语，“像艺人一样。”

⑦ 英语，“我呢？”

⑧ 英语，“你很幸运。”

⑨ 英语， “你很有sense。”

⑩ 西语，“谢谢。“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 🛒


	7. 🛒 生活气息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是久违的生活气息，是爱情电影里不会深究的琐碎情节，却比拥抱亲吻来得更加浪漫。

LA也是人们生活的地方，而说到生活就是吃饭。

“我得去趟超市……” 她设好导航，将车子缓缓驶上高速。

话一出口，她突然醒悟：我怎么就约他去超市了？

这话在脑子里听起来没这么奇怪，说出来怎么都觉得有些……微妙。

她下定决心：我得再说点什么才行。

坐在副驾驶的他没有说话，脑子里却炸开了锅：她约我去超市？

女生心中，一起逛超市不是有不同意味的吗？

他也下定决心：可不能给她机会反悔。

“你有什么要买的吗？“

“那我帮你拿上车。“

两人同时开口。

话一出口，她觉得这就是废话：难道他不买东西，她就会把他丢在这里自己去了吗？

而他也暗骂自己是傻瓜：不帮她拿，难不成他就站在旁边目送她离开然后自己打车回家吗？

“行啊，那就麻烦你了。”她迅速打起精神，不去深究他们的异口不同声。

他长舒了一口气，假装转头看风景。而她则死死扒拉着方向盘，直直盯着前方。洛杉矶经常塞车，比起左冲右突的开车方式，死死守住一条车道，反而是最高效的。看着两边的车道拥挤不堪，而眼前的车辆正匀速行驶，她突然悟透了一个人生哲理：

做人就要像开车，死守住自己的车道才行。

一进超市门口，她就挑了两枝花。他叫不出名字，只是觉得好看。他推着车，为她拿了鸡蛋和水果，回头却看到她抱着瓶红酒，手里拎着袋Doritos。

“别这样看我，”她语气里有嗔怪的意味：“我就是这么宅了。“

从超市出来时，天已经有点黑了。停车场是露天的，从超市正门到车位还得稍微绕一下。他帮她拎着袋子，站在门口等她拿停车票。见她出门，他正要上前，却听见对面路边的流浪汉远远地冲她嚷嚷：“You got cash?”

他加快脚步又腾出手来拉住她，将她引到自己身边。一瞬间，他的手心蹭在了她的腰侧。他下意识地要缩手，她却往他身边靠近。没有多余的动作或是表情，自然得就像条件反射。

他们就保持着这样模糊的距离，直到上车。

她把他送回家。他像往常一样叮嘱她开车小心，到家发信息，她像往常一样答应。

回到酒店的套间，他来回踱步，只觉得她的笑声还在耳旁，她的温度也还在手心。

他们之间的关系，按理说是前任同事现任朋友。但有些事情不说破，两个人都心知肚明。

他知道他们已经过了胡闹的年纪，所以每次的邀请赴约，两人都经过了深思熟虑。他也明白感情的事很多时候不能一始而终，但他就只想和她在一起，很久很久。

所以他这次来洛杉矶，说白了就是为了捅破这层窗户纸。但即便是有再多自信，他还是不想会错意，给她造成负担。

知道她是珍惜羽毛的人，所以他在过去的几个月间，一点一点小心地向她接近。他期待与她再进一步，而她真的向他靠近时，他总是既惊喜又有些无所适从。

他回想她的每一个笑容，每一个小动作。希望她是有意为之，又怕是自己想太多。

这样的矛盾，这样的相互试探，就是喜欢吧。

「今天谢谢你」

她发来的信息打断了他的胡思乱想。

他困扰着如何回复，却因她的下一条信息顿住。

「后天来我家吃饭吧」

他看了日历，怕自己算错了日子。

后天是10号。

他再三检查的时候，她已经发来了地址。

「五点，你直接打车来就好」

* * *

五点，门铃响了。她起身开门，看到他抱着个纸袋，提着蛋糕，另一手捧着一束满天星。

“生日快乐。”

“12点还没到呢！”她接过花和蛋糕，视线停留在他手里的纸袋：“这是什么？”

“之前说过的豆腐锅。今天你生日，我煮给你吃。”他也不管她的指正。

“真的？“她偏头看他：“那我就不叫外卖了哦。”

“相信我。”

她干脆地关掉了订餐应用，引他走向了厨房。

她是个会生活的人，虽然只是短期的住所，这座不大不小的平房里也充满了她的气息。柜子里是整齐码好的碗盘和擦洗干净的厨具。茶几上玻璃花瓶里，是她昨天刚买的花，和他带来的满天星会是正好的搭配。

他熟练地挽袖，洗手，抽出菜刀摆好案板。转身打开她的冰箱门，他愣住了。

她家并没有什么食材。冰箱里除了前一天买的鸡蛋，就只有泡菜，啤酒和一盒牛奶。

“你不是宅在家里吗，怎么冰箱就这点东西？”本来还想展现一下自己绚烂的刀功，他现在只能悻悻然把案板放回。

看他一副本要大展身手却泄了气的样子，她觉得好笑。

“你不是说只靠这个调料就能存活吗？那我们就试试看吧。”她拍拍冰箱里的蛋糕盒：“大不了我们就吃这个。”

于是这豆腐锅里真的就只有豆腐。他加了两个鸡蛋才显得没那么……朴素。

两人边吃边看电影。豆腐锅的味道出乎意料的还不错，虽然和电影算不上很搭配，但还是治愈了两人的味蕾。

电影是她随便选的，是90年代的爱情喜剧片。现在的爱情喜剧越来越少，但是二十几年前的电影还是能引起她的共感。

影片的主角放弃了自己原本的婚约，为一份偶然的爱情横跨了整个美国。她想到自己在戏中以不同的身份经历了那么多段刻骨铭心的感情。可是在现实里，面对自己最想要的东西，她还不确定自己有没有一样的决心。

电影结束，她起身收拾，他跟在身边。不过是几个碗盘，两人没开洗碗机，而是亲自手洗。

不大的流理台前，他们肩并着肩。她的发香萦绕在他的鼻尖，她沾着泡沫的手不时触到他温暖的掌心。

他们有一搭没一搭地聊着刚才的电影，好像他们之外的世界都已经消失，只剩下流水声和清脆的碗盘碰撞声。

这是久违的生活气息，是爱情电影里不会深究的琐碎情节，却比拥抱亲吻来得更加浪漫。

**🐣 彩蛋：表现的机会🐣**

他一大早就出了门。

他先是来了超市，买了之前他说过的豆腐锅调料，准备在她家大显身手。

接下来，他去到市中心的甜点店——这是他专门向住在这边的朋友打听了的。在店员的推荐下，他挑了一块拿破仑蛋糕。绵软轻薄的奶油和新鲜烤制的香脆饼皮层层相叠，酥而不腻，她一定会喜欢。

蛋糕店的旁边就是一家花店。在满架的各式花朵里，他为她选了一把满天星。

“先生真是会选！”花店老板抱着手臂，点头称赞道：“这个很受欢迎的，插花最合适。“

用绳子固定住了花束，老板拍了拍手上的碎屑，给了他一张名片：“以后也常来哦。”

“家族自营百年花厂，洛杉矶的骄傲。”他读出了名片上鲜明的标语，老板看上去颇为得意，摘下了帽子，露出修剪整齐的短发，浮夸地向他行礼：“我的荣幸。”

一切办妥，他在4:58分到达她家。左右查看，确认房前停着的只有她的车，他心情大好。

等到分针指向12，他准时按响了门铃。

“生日快乐。”

她虽然嗔他的祝贺来得太早，但看到她眼里的惊喜，他知道自己的奔波没有白费。

他不是傻瓜，他知道什么时候需要表现。而今天，就是他的机会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 🍷
> 
> 写在最后：
> 
> 此超市非彼超市，但生日一起都过了，锤还会远吗？🤓  
> 彩蛋里的彩蛋大家有发现吗？除了满天星的花语之外，这位花店老板在前一章也出现过哦！（#爱的对称 来了）


	8. 🍷 初kiss？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “初kiss是？”
> 
> “高二的时候？”

“吃蛋糕吧。”她拿毛巾把手擦干，他顺手就接了过去，挂回墙上。

“要不要吹蜡烛？”他把蛋糕从冰箱取出。

“别提醒我又老了一岁这个事实，”她假装咬牙切齿，转身去开红酒：“就这样吃吧。”

等他把蛋糕在茶几上摆好，她拿来了一盒叠叠乐。

这是朋友刚刚送给她的生日礼物。朋友贴心地选了“浪漫爱情”的主题，说是要给她开运。让她别光在婚礼瞎抢捧花，得有实际行动才行。

美国叠叠乐，尺度自然不小，看似无害的粉嫩包装底下藏着的是令人脸红心跳的任务。只是这积木上写的都是英文，语言不算通的两人只能挑重点看。

于是遇到不妥的他们就喝酒，看不懂的他们也喝酒，好好的叠叠乐被他们玩成了真心话大冒险，但两人都乐在其中。

“初kiss是？”

“高二的时候？有喜欢的女生，她刚好也喜欢我。毕业那晚我鼓起勇气把她约到学校礼堂，但她塞了张纸条给我，亲了我一下就跑开了。后来她去了别的城市，我做了别的行业，也就没能继续。“一口气说完，他倚在了沙发上，酒杯向她倾斜。

这么详细……

她眯了眼睛：“那不算kiss哦。”

“你关注的是这个吗？”

“bobo都不算，没意思。”她无视了他的提问。他无奈地笑，伸手去取下一块积木：“初恋是什么时候？”

她毫不犹豫拿起酒杯：“商业机密……”她故意顿了一顿：“但是有kiss就对了。”

游戏继续进行。

她：“于你而言，你左边的人是？”

他想都没想：“漂亮的人。”

“这么直接呀？”她虽然堂皇，但还是忍不住的心情好。

“那我呢？”他不回答，而是满怀期待地望着她。

她故作思考状：“好人。”

他：“这么突然？”

她认真地补充：“头发好的人？”

“……”

“皮肤好的人？”

“……”

看到他无语的样子，她也不逗他了：“我觉得你是那种，相处时间长了以后，觉得更好的人。”

“是变着花样说我老吗？”他挑眉。

“别介意啊大叔，”她拍拍他的肩膀：“再过十分钟，我比你都离40代更进一步。”

他抽出新的积木：“帮对方取下一个身上的物件。”

他上下打量着她，然后靠近，手指在她的脸庞流连，最后停留在她的下巴，温热的呼吸就在她的耳边，引得她一震颤栗。

他的动作一向很慢，不像她是个急性子。刚认识他时，她可能会觉得这是他礼貌的表现。但现在的她越来越觉得，他的每一个行为其实并不简单。

等她反应过来，才发现自己刚刚闭了眼。

“粘到东西了。”他说得一本正经，却轻捻着指尖的糖霜，像是在等待她下一步的动作。

“那刚刚又不告诉我？” 她恨恨地抽了张面纸塞到他手里。

“太可恶了……” 她心里想着，故意取了一块桃红的积木。作为游戏高手，她早已发现颜色越深的积木越不简单，而她已经打定主意要扳回一局。

“和喜欢的人充满爱意地对视五秒。”她朗声念出任务的内容，尤其是加重了“充满爱意”这几个字。

不愧是桃红色积木，人多的时候这个任务一定就很有意思了。这里只有他一人，“喜欢的人”这一限定不再适用，但“充满爱意”这一点，她也要好好利用才行。

想起发布会时候失败的对视，她凑近了他，半开玩笑地警告：“你不要躲我哦。”

红唇翕动，她开始倒数。

“5”

他没有动。

“4”

他还是没有动。

“3”

他怎么没有动！

“2”

他好像，有点脸红……

“1”

五秒的时间很快过去。她回到原位，洒脱地为他鼓掌：“不错，有进步。”

他不说话，手径直伸向了积木。

他也挑了桃红积木。

然而新的挑战更加不简单：

“亲吻隔壁的人。”

**🐣 彩蛋：5，4，3，2，1🐣**

他想笑她的胜负欲和好记性。

他故意不说纸条里的内容，但她偏偏就是不问，还非要给自己“保密”的初恋故事添油加醋。

她的皮肤触感柔滑。她像往常一样只是上了薄薄的粉底，但没有擦唇膏——她的嘴唇本来就偏红。

他靠近她时，她闭上了眼睛，好像是期待着什么。但他知道还没到时候，所以只是抹掉了她下巴上蹭到的糖霜。

她想要通过对视扳回一局的样子，在他看来分外可爱。

她还记得他上次不敢看她。但那时他只是被环绕着他们的摄像机闪光灯扰乱了心神。

现在屋里只有他们两人，他有什么好怕的？

“5”

她没有动。

“4”

她眨了一下眼。

“3”

她怎么越数越慢？

“2”

她看上去是，失望吗？

“1”

五秒的时间，在他这里格外漫长。

足够他下定决心，把手伸向下一块桃红积木。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 🎁
> 
> 写在最后：
> 
> 不太重要的tmi：姐的唇色天生偏红，所以化妆师在为她上妆的时候，有时会多叠一层偏粉的唇膏调整颜色。（我的脑洞是假的 姐的美丽是真的）  
> 还有就是……窗户纸要捅破惹👏👏


	9. 🎁 试试看吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “要不试试看吧。”  
> “剧本还是……我们？”

面对新的任务，两人僵持了一会。

原本的叠叠乐从真心话大冒险又变成了眼色游戏。

他看她实在没什么动静，于是举杯作势要喝，却被她按住了手。

“不用。只是bobo又不是kiss。”

她挑衅地看着他：“况且这里是好莱坞呢。”

“那你看着我。”

他抬手托住她脸颊。

“只看着我。”

距离骤然接近，他的唇已经与她的紧贴。不知维持了多久，他开始摩挲她的唇瓣，温柔地试探着，等待着她的回应。

他沾着奶油的嘴角带着甜蜜的味道，微张唇齿间又有红酒香气，引得她禁不住想要去靠近，去细细舔舐。

她知道他是很有耐心的人。

但她没有。

她勾住他的脖子，身体前倾，却不小心撞到了旁边的积木。

本就根基不稳的高塔轰然倒塌。她和他一起倒在了地毯上，他则顺势把她兜入怀中。

“这么心急？”现在的她想笑，笑他们玩着积木就变成了这样，算是什么烂俗高中生剧情，却又被他封住了唇。他的手扶着她的后颈，力道不大，只是不许她乱动。

于是她轻启贝齿迎接他的探索，邀他交缠。她揉乱他的头发，指腹又蹭上他的侧脸。

她看人一向很准：他头发很好，皮肤很好，温热的嘴唇也很好，被他这样搂着也很好。

他就是，很好。

呼吸逐渐平静，窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥。现实世界又一次被拉近。

洛杉矶不常下雨，刚巧撞到了这天。他感觉她的嘴唇在一张一合说着什么，才睁开了眼。

“要不要留下……”她说，语气平静，不是问句。

但架不住刚喝了酒，又被他吻过，她脸颊绯红，神色慵懒，说什么都变了味。

媚眼如丝，这词大概就是为她而造的。

“你醉了。”

“所以你得留下。”她也不否认，只是轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖：“我送不了你。这个点不好打车，我家也没伞。”

她不给他回答的机会：“还有一个房间。不要有负担，只要不跨过线就不会有问题。”

沉默了一会，他搂着她缓缓起身：“好。”

“那你要不要去洗漱？”

“我会自己看着办，你先休息。”

他怀抱实在是太吸引。她不想离开，但她也知道现在还不是时候。

于是她费力地从他怀里抽离，却被他拉住。

“等一下。”他在她手上吻了一下，视线从未离开过她的脸庞。

“生日快乐。”

* * *

第二天早上，她抱着书，窝在沙发上。洛杉矶天亮的早，阳光透过落地窗前的薄纱暖暖地洒在她身上。她眯着眼睛放空——这是只属于她的小确幸。

直到听见脚步声向她临近，她才稍微挪了挪。他顿了一下，想把她揽到怀里，却还是收了手，只是坐在了她的旁边。

突然靠近的温暖，沙发坐垫的凹陷，让她想起几个月前。

她也是这样与他并肩坐着，闭着眼睛，只享受他的存在。

深吸一口气，她开口：“路演回来的车上，你当时……”

“在看你。”他不打自招。

她摇摇头，“我知道。” 她坦然地看着他，一如当时：“那时还没睡着。”

他扬起眉毛，显然是真不知道。

“后来还是睡着了，太困。”看到他惊讶，她笑着解释：“我演技还没有那么好。”

毕竟在他面前，她不用演技。

“但我喜欢你看着我。以前是，现在也是。”

她摩挲着书脊，指尖挑出用作书签的细细红线：

“要不试试看吧。”

“剧本还是……我们？”他小心翼翼地问，眼睛里闪着期许。

“都。”她牵住他的手，与他十指相扣。

时差给了她多余的17小时整理思绪。

但其实有什么好整理的呢？

大家都是成年人了，相互靠近的每一步，都早就有所衡量。

所以这些天，不，这几个月来的试探和暧昧，本就引着他们走向今天，来到这一刻。

从某种意义上来说，这都是定好了的。

所以在这礼物一样的17小时里，她发出邀约，就是要打碎最后的疑虑。

假如说37岁的她还没完全准备好，那么在又一次踏入38岁的清晨，她已经下定了决心，要收下这份礼物。

**🐣彩蛋：积木不要挡我路🐣**

积木坍塌的时候他第一时间把她兜到怀里。

原因特别简单：他不想她被积木硌到。

这背后的原因更加简单：他看了太多无辜民众被乐高硌得嗷嗷惨叫的痛苦模样。

从那以后，他对积木的杀伤力又有了新的认知。

他也不知道在这一刻他怎么就想到了这么随机的东西。

这算不算是保护爱人的应激反应？有点搞笑的那种版本？

总之他可舍不得她受罪。

他更不能让眼前来之不易的这一刻毁了。

以后讲起来，他们的初kiss是由积木开始，那是浪漫。

但又被积木打断的话，那可真的是让人笑掉大牙。

察觉到她想笑，他进一步封住她香软的唇。

“不许笑！”他心里想着。

“只许看我！”他把她的脸摆正。

另外，为纪念已经逝去的窗户纸准备了 **假的彩蛋：**

**《捅不破的窗户纸》**

任务：亲吻对面的人

k: *察言观色*

s: *不为所动*

k：*挤眉弄眼*

s：*心生期待*

k：*举起酒杯* 前辈这杯我敬您祝您福如东海寿比南山年年有今日岁岁有今朝。

s：？？？？？

k：*一饮而尽*

s：今天非常开心你可以回家了自己打车走吧剧咱们也别拍了以后也不用见面了拜拜 🤗

 **-完-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 今天点题了吗？点了👍
> 
> 仙的生日是1.11，但约在1.10号见面的话，就可以自然地一起度过两个时区的生日~ktp还以为自己是来捅窗户纸的，结果姐早就准备把他当礼物收下啦 😬
> 
> 仙家里为什么没有伞呢？因为洛杉矶真的很少下雨所以用不着伞。别说短住的人了，洛杉矶本地人们下雨的时候大多都不打伞直接在街上走的（每次看到我都 *Respect*）#地广人憨洛杉矶 #终年无雨洛杉矶
> 
> 那为什么下雨让这个kiss逐渐结束了呢？因为眼色游戏其实还在继续。虽然话没说开前，两人都不能真的干些什么，但他们都不想分开，于是就得有一个名正言顺的理由才行。这时仙先听到了雨声，就迅速以此把他留下了。
> 
> another 无用的 tmi：写这篇的时候，la真的下雨了☔️


	10. 📸️ 绯闻管理

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 处理绯闻是一门学问，处理真实的绯闻就更是微妙。

压抑许久的感情在几天之内迅速升温。他推迟了回程机票，没有续订酒店而是直接搬进她的住处。他们腻在一起，做尽普通情侣该做的事——不管是甜蜜的还是热烈的，幼稚的还是深情的。

原本要谈的剧本早已被抛在脑后——那些事情以后有的是时间谈。唯一有些妨碍的，大概就是近日浮现的绯闻。

入行多年，两人躲避狗仔的技术可谓是出神入化，所以并没被人拍到照片。但是他们终日成双入对，难免被人看到。目击的情况在口耳相传中逐渐发酵，最后竟发展成了：

「两人甜蜜同游洛杉矶，甚至还与女方父母见面。」

处理绯闻是一门学问，处理真实的绯闻就更是微妙。

直接承认了，两人的秘密就此被披露，还会影响人气。彻底否认了，以后合作的宣传难免尴尬，公开的时候更要被说是言而无信。好在双方的公司都是经验丰富，向他们了解了情况后，互相商议着抠起了细节。

「她的父母都在韩国，她现在独自一人在旅行。」她的公司揪住了“父母”和“一人”。她的父母并未同行，她确实也是自己出发的。

「他去美国是为了工作和他的私人行程。两人沒有一起旅行」他的公司强调的是“工作”，而他本来确实就是去谈剧本的。

这样的回应，在没有说谎的情况下，既消除了不实信息，又没把话说死，可谓是滴水不漏。

见双方经纪公司都已经发表声明，群众的议论也逐渐消散。

这样的结果他们也算是满意，但是接下来的日子，他们还是更加小心了一些。

不能去人多的地方，所以各种游乐园都被排除在外。于是他们就去市中心坐扶摇而上的小火车，去看最漂亮的落日。她嫌他拍照技术不好，但还是由着他拍了一张又一张。他帮她束起被风吹乱的发丝，让她好好享受季节限定的gelato。

他们还开车去临近的小城游览。去看风车小镇，去逛水族馆，去坐热气球。走在街上的话，他牵着她，看电影的时候，他搂着她，等红灯的期间他也要攥着她的手，细细摩挲着她的手背，自然的就好像是多年的习惯，藏着说不完的情话。

他们又去逛超市，不再分开行动，而是一起挑选。她拿了麦片，他拿了薯片，又拉着她去挑饮料。

“Jin!”

她研究着酸奶的口味，突然听到有人喊她名字。抬头一看，发现竟是认识的朋友。正想带着他过去问候，又看到隔壁货架有人影闪过。她瞬间警惕了起来，于是她侧身绕过了他，向朋友走去。

拉着她的手，朋友谨慎地往旁边望：“刚刚有人在拍你们。”

“谢谢你。”她往他的方向瞥了一眼。他显然是也察觉了异常，所以正往蔬果区走着。今天看来还是得分头行动了，但好在车钥匙还在他手里，他买好东西可以直接开回家。

“应该的应该的……”朋友仍在左顾右盼，看起来比她还要紧张。但见她并没有太过慌乱，朋友也逐渐放下心来：“这年头狗仔真是厉害，我自己的朋友都没认出来，他们倒先拍上了。”

她心里无奈：入行多年的她算是半个狗仔雷达，实在不行她还能塞钱把照片压下去。但这次拍照的应该是个认出了他们的路人，情况完全在她的控制之外。

但好像也不一定……

看着眼前滔滔不绝的朋友，她心生一计。

“那作为朋友，我有事情想要拜托你……”

她和朋友推着车，向冰品区的深处走去……

——————————————————

「直接回家吧」她坐在副驾驶，给他发去短信。

「坐朋友的车？」看来他是不放心她。

「是在担心我吗？」她都这么大人了，回个家还能有什么危险吗？

「是在管理监督。」他回得很快。

「你就是在担心我」她不甘示弱。

「你就是见友忘色。」他转移话题。

“真的是over……“她小声嘟囔，脸上的笑容早就出卖了她。

「等着吧」

她接着打字：

「让前辈帅气地给你展示二十年零绯闻的公关实力」

（朋友：我不该在车里。）

超市偷拍的照片果然迅速在网上掀起了热烈的讨论。这是cp粉的狂欢，是唯粉的末日，更是广大吃瓜群众们又一个精彩的一天。

但在她的帮助下，两人的公司早已准备好了对策。比起以前的文案，这次的回应公告显然就更有理有据：

「两人是和其他朋友一起去的超市，可能只有他们是著名艺人所以才会被拍到并上传。」

她举着手机给他炫耀：“你看看，你看看。还有比素人朋友更强的物证吗？绝对没有。”

“朋友都卖了还在这炫耀？” 他拿过她的手机，又把她揽在怀里：“这朋友我还没正式见过，哪天请她吃顿饭？”

“一顿饭可打发不了她……”她踮起脚在他下巴啄了一下。

**🐣 彩蛋：被卖掉的朋友🐣**

“不过原来是真的吗？”朋友终于问出这个令她困扰多日的问题。

“是真的。”她打开冷藏柜，取下一盒提拉米苏放进朋友车里，投其所好是她的最大特长。

“那你可得感谢我了。”

“你随便挑，我给你买单。”她干脆利落地掏出钱包。

“我就说你这几天都不找我了……”实锤美食双丰收的朋友显得有些得意：“但是你看，我给你那个积木是开运的吧。粉色东西就是招桃花，这是老祖宗传下来的真理，就算是在美国它也有效……“

朋友抬眼一看，竟见她捂嘴偷笑，脸都红了。朋友顿时意识到自己可能挖到了宝，正要追问，她却正色：

“我有事要拜托你。”

……

待她终于讲完，朋友直叹娱乐圈不愧是处处暗流涌动，一切绯闻也都不是空穴来风毫无根据。想到一小时后的自己即将成为破解绯闻的重要人证，她合上了下巴，郑重地抓住她的手：

“这种程度的话，你们要给我发请柬了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微型预告：
> 
> 用一个emoji形容下一章的话……是 🐶


	11. 🐶 什么oppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么oppa，这就是条大型犬……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ooc 预警*  
> *小小小小小🚗预警（好像其实也不算）*

这一次的危机算是圆满解决，但两人是不敢再次跨进超市了——她的朋友还没有多到遍布全la超市 24小时不间断的地步，再被拍到一次那可真的就是锤中之锤。

去不了超市，吃东西自然就还是通过外卖解决。她家附近本来就有许多出名的餐厅，离日本城也不算远。所以网上订餐其实也不错，一次还可以尝到好几种不同菜系。

其实本来两人的一些生活用品就是在网上买的，于是他们甚至开始后悔要是早点好好利用科技的力量，也不会被在超市抓包。

更重要的是，这样一来，两人彻底不用出门了。

不再需要出门买菜做饭，两人黏在一起的时间又更多了一些。

等外卖的期间，他们就窝在沙发上放着电影。

为什么是放着电影呢？

因为根本就没人在看。

两人的眼睛都黏在对方身上，早就不再关注银幕上的剧情。

当他的手机铃声响起时，他一只手刚探进她软糯的针织衫。

“外卖……”她推他肩膀。

他装没听见，埋在她的锁骨一路往上吮吻着。

她只好调匀呼吸，拿过他的手机。

“喂？是的……“她边接起电话，边把他的脑袋按下去。

“呀！”他低声叫道。她赶紧把手指抵在唇前，让他噤声：“司机迷路了……”

“对，前面还要再拐个弯……”说着她就撑着沙发坐了起来，把手上的发圈递给他。

他怏怏不乐地从她的颈窝离开，给她扎了个最简单的低马尾，又凑上去嗅她的发香。

“行，我马上出来。”挂掉电话，她钻出他怀里，来到穿衣镜前左看右看，还是系了条围巾。然后把他抓来，整理他的皱起的领子和歪歪斜斜的衣角。小心谨慎的样子在他看来是欲盖弥彰，让他忍不住又要去亲她。

“别闹！”她捂住嘴，瞪着这罪魁祸首：“还不都是你！”

他也不回话，就是粘在她身边，跟她一起走去车道。明明是一米八几的大男人，这一刻却对她挤着酒窝摇头摆尾。

取完外卖，刚好遇到隔壁的邻居小朋友遛狗回家。

“姐姐！”小朋友牵着一条小金毛，上下打量着她身边的他：“这就是你的Oppa 吗?”

“什么Oppa，这就是条大型犬……”她暗自腹诽。

而听懂“Oppa”这词的一瞬间，他顿时摆出“这题我会”的架势，抢答道：“Yep!”

“哦～～～”小朋友似懂非懂地点点头，灰绿色的眸子滴溜溜地转，好像还想说点什么。

又想装哥哥？她悄悄用胳膊肘怼他，动作不大力道不小，撞得提着外卖的他晃了一下。

“拿不动了吗？”她发动全身的演技，转身担忧地问道：“要不要我帮你？”

“我没关系。”他摇了摇头，一副故作坚强的样子，仿佛他提着的不是两盒寿司而是一煲脊骨汤。

没想到看着不大的纸袋居然会这么重，小朋友一下意识到给两位带来了麻烦，赶紧告辞。

“没事的。回家小心，跟Jin Ah好好吃饭！”她摆出了招牌笑眼，向小朋友和狗狗挥手。听到自己的名字，小狗兴奋地摇起尾巴。看她们走远，就把他塞进了屋里。

"Jin Ah?"

“就是那个Jin Ah。”她无奈地笑：“这个妹妹有点韩流着迷，之前硬说我长得像一个热播剧的女主，还给狗狗取了一样的名字，吓得我魂都没了。她还问我姓什么，我说姓Choe，这才混过去了。”

她关门落锁：“美国年龄分级制度不是很严谨的吗，都不知道她怎么看的那部剧……你笑什么？”

她偏着头看他，明知故问。声音也软软糯糯，像是在撒娇。

“还Choe呢，你是要给她剧透吗？”他把她转过来压在门上：“下次你说姓Kim就好。”

“好呀。”她甜甜地一口答应，踮起脚尖凑近他的耳畔，手顺着他的腰带，往他后腰摸索着：“那你下次……”

“嗯？”

“得叫姐姐。”她在他腰间掐了一下，闪身就钻了出来往里屋走。

“明明是弟弟就不要装哥哥了……诶！放我下来！等一下……唔……”

**🐣 彩蛋：就是那个Choe 🐣**

两周前，小朋友在遛狗时遇到了一个漂亮姐姐。

“好可爱！”漂亮姐姐在狗狗面前蹲下，揉着小狗毛绒绒的脑袋：“它叫什么名字呀？”

“Jin Ah!”小朋友骄傲地炫耀，没看到漂亮姐姐的手顿了一下，只觉得她笑起来眼睛真好看，弯弯的就像月牙。

而且有点眼熟。

“姐姐，你超级像一个演员。Something in the Rain的女主角你知道吗？我好喜欢她，狗狗的名字也是照着那个角色起的。”

察觉到她的沉默，小朋友像是反应过来什么一样，突然警惕地问道：“姐姐你姓什么？”

“Choe，”漂亮姐姐讪讪地笑：“我叫Choe Sam Suk。”

回到学校，小朋友问自己的韩裔同学：“Sam Suk是个怎样的名字？”

"有点古早的名字。"同学答道。

小朋友有些泄气，她原本以为漂亮姐姐也会有漂亮的名字。

一年之后，小朋友和同学一起做作业。同学提前写完了习题，开着外放看Netflix。

小朋友正要开口埋怨，却听到一个熟悉的单词，耳朵都竖了起来。

同学见状把屏幕转了过来：“你看吧，我都说这个名字古早了。这是用来混入朝鲜农村的名字……”

但小朋友哪里听得见？

因为画面上，分明就是那个漂亮姐姐。

她笑眼弯弯，一字一句地说着：

“我的名字是：Choe，Sam，Suk。”

**关于译名：**

  * Choe Sam Suk 和 Jin Ah 分别是 최삼숙（崔三淑）和 진아（真雅）这两个名字在Netflix字幕的翻译。

  * Something in the Rain 是《饭姐》的英文title

  * 因为小朋友的设定也是说英语的人，所以提及的名字都是用英文代替啦👍




（还有就是，请记住这个脊骨汤/감자탕）

（还有就是，离正文结束 还有2篇😢）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 今天#爱的融梗 了吗？也融了👍
> 
> 《饭姐》在Netflix的分级是TV-MA ，所以理论上小朋友是不能看的哦 🤓
> 
> 不知道大家有没有注意，文里的角色都没有名字，是因为想减少一点点违和感（然而第一个拥有名字的，是一条狗👍）
> 
> 오빠 就是哥哥 / oppa / 中文常说的“欧巴”哦！（啰嗦的翻译又来了👍）
> 
> 为什么要系围巾，都明白吧？🌚
> 
> 最最后……都明白了🐶为什么是本篇的emoji了吧？


	12. 别叫姐姐 🤫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> “怎么样，姐姐？”  
> “喜欢吗，姐姐？”  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小🚗🚗警告*  
> *OOC警告*  
> *真香 （？）警告 *  
> *LA就是很塞车警告*

不知怎的就来到了这一步，此刻的她就只是沉浸在身下接连而来的快感之中。双手抠在他坚实的肩上，方才的打闹早已忘记。

她喜欢与他贴近的感觉，每次在极尽亲密之时她还是渴望更加接近。所以她俯下身去揽住他的脖颈，亲吻他的锁骨，他的喉结，他的下巴，他的酒窝，他的眼角，最后停留在他的鼻尖，闭上眼听他炙热的喘息打在耳边，潮湿又热烈。

那是最真切的情绪和欲望。

他托着她的背坐起身来，突如其来的变化惹得本就敏感的她惊呼。他轻笑出声，吻她发际的薄汗，又坏心地去咬她的耳垂： 

“怎么样，姐姐？”

“喜欢吗，姐姐？”

这人怎么这样？！

她握起拳头想要捶他，却险些失去平衡。只好紧紧攀住他，在他耳边哼哼着：

“你……烦人……”

明明是控诉的话，听起来更像是娇柔的呢喃。于是他加快动作，又热烈地吻她，热烈地与她对视。在黑暗中他的眼睛依然发亮，看着她的神情和白天又不一样。所以她只确定一件事情：她好喜欢他这样看着她。

这就够了。

高潮来临，一切重归于平静。两人又漫无目的地缠绵了许久，等理智慢慢重新回归才想起他们还没吃晚饭。

“去洗澡。”她裹在被子里推他胸口。

“一起……”他拉过她的手，挨个吻过她的指尖。

“一起？”她冷笑。

上次就是因为一起，她腰酸背痛了一整天，路都走不动。他哄着她说没关系，他可以抱她一整天。结果毫无悬念：她的腰酸背痛持续到了第二天。

当然她也不怪他。

他平时是喜欢故意在她开冰箱时绕到她背后抱她，手也不老实。但她确实也常常仗着暖气，只穿一件从他那偷来的T恤在房里走来走去。

太长时间的暧昧让两人养成了互相试探的坏习惯。而他的粘人和她的胜负欲更是成了他们之间全新博弈的催化剂。就这样，只要他们两人独处一室，每次的结局也是一样。

所以这次她已经打定了主意：有些事情什么时候做都可以。但饭，就是到点就得吃。

在她一再推搡下，他终于还是万分不舍地松开了怀里的温香软玉。他起身快速冲了个澡，又取来温热的毛巾为她清理。她则懒懒地靠在床头，指尖在发丝中缠绕。

“我问你，在超市被拍你都不担心，小孩子问起我，你怎么就这么心虚呢？”

把毛巾重新叠好，他捡起落在地毯的衬衣，坐在床边穿上。见她不答，他又接着问：“就这么想当姐姐吗？”

“喂！”她抬脚点他的肩膀，他稳稳握住她的脚踝，吻了一下，才把她的腿放回床上。 

“我怕什么呢，又没拍到关键性证据。”

“那你说说看，什么才算关键性？”

她撩上他半开的衣领，在他锁骨下方留下又一个暧昧的红痕。

“这才是关键性证据。”慢条斯理地把他的扣子系上，她抬起眼来：

“谁也别想知道。”

听见他的呼吸又一次变得急促，她满意地拍拍他的胸口：“吃饭。”

🐣 彩蛋：不要叫姐姐 🐣

“前辈！这边。”第一次的路演后聚餐，他示意她在身边落座。

“接下来还有好几场，为了方便还是整理一下称呼吧。”她抽了张纸巾放在他的碗旁：“前辈后辈地叫着，还是有点别扭。”

他卷着袖子的手顿了一下——拍完戏才确认称呼的，他还是第一次见。

“没记错的话你也是82年生？” 她大方地先开口。

“你也是吗？好巧！”他把助理刚倒好的饮料移到她的面前，配合地说道。

“但我生在年头，是一月。你生日应该比我晚吧？”她捧起杯子，偏头看他。

“我是九月生。”他拿起了面前的夹子。

心中的最后一丝希望被浇灭，她忍不住有点沮丧。

又要被叫姐姐了……

从出道初期起，她总是最小的一个。被前辈们呼来唤去的时候，就特别想听人叫自己姐姐。

然而随着时间过去，她逐渐失去了对这个称呼的执念。尤其是在前一个剧组被叫了太多次姐姐之后，这个称呼真的暂时不想听到了。

尤其是不想从他嘴里听到。

于是她放下杯子，紧紧盯着他：“不是，但是我们本来也算是同期。我觉得叫你哥哥或是弟弟都会混淆。其实呢，不然就自在些，直接叫名字。”

她并不给他插嘴的机会，一股脑说完后终于来到了重点：

“所以你也不用叫我姐姐，怎么样？”

“你不介意的话，我当然也可以。”嘴上客气地答应着，他心里已经乐开了花：

我还不想叫你姐姐呢……

他夹了块烤得刚好的牛肉，放进她的碗里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：  
> ·像一开始就说过的那样，这车，我真的已经尽力了 *抱拳* 但显然lofter也认证了我的努力🤗  
> ·今天知识点是：不在其（아제사）的实际运用（请自行收看家师傅一体EP 47 收获可爱mt团长仙👍） #爱的融梗 （我也运用一下：아니 근데 … 你们真的觉得我会就这样停在昨天那里了吗？）  
> ·马上就要送他们回nh了，好舍不得 🥺
> 
> 微型预告：  
> 用一个emoji形容最终章的话……是 ❄️  
> 


	13. ❄️ I 我不介意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "我会在这里的，知道吧？"
> 
> “只要你不介意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 白色情人节快乐！💖

在la的最后一天晚上，他们在海边看日落，然后回到主街，走走停停。

他刚从小贩手里接过新鲜出炉的churros，就被她拉去看表演。

洛杉矶人心大，不怕日晒雨淋，在街上也摆了架钢琴。任何人，任何时候，都可以去弹奏。此时坐在轮椅上的演奏者，指尖在键盘间灵活地跃动。不知道弹的是什么曲子，但就是好听。

“真好……”她痴痴望着。

“我也弹得很好的……”他舔了舔嘴唇：“给你也展示一下？”

她不听，只是从他口袋里摸出一张纸币。面值不大，但被她在手里展的平平整整。一曲终了，她走上前去，放进演奏者的帽子里。那人向她点头致意，然后翻开下一页琴谱，继续弹奏 

而这时，天上突然飘下雪一样的东西——这是洛杉矶冬日特色假雪。

“哇……我要犯职业病了……”突如其来的人工降雪让她哭笑不得，但她还是伸手去接飘在空中的泡泡。

“算是初雪呢……”

女人就是喜欢浪漫，不分年龄。而初雪就是浪漫的东西，不管是真是假。

泡泡黏在了她的头发上，他按着她的头帮她取掉。

“轻点！”她嗔他：“温柔的轻抚不懂吗？”

他干脆摘下自己的帽子套在她脑袋上：“我是怕你冻坏了，雪这么大呢。”

他捂着她的耳朵，在她面前哈气，肉桂糖霜的香气扑面而来。

10度会冻吗？

人工造雪会冻吗？

鸭舌帽防冻吗？

买了吃的不给我吃吗？

“你很烦诶？”她去抢他手上的churros，另一只手却被他抓住，又与她十指相扣，和她一起向车子走去。

“我这是关心前辈。”他用最最谄媚的语调说道。

“你这是想回去睡客房。”她咬了一口不再酥软的饼皮，皱着眉头看他：“都凉了……”

“前辈生气啦？”他依旧嬉皮笑脸。

“前辈生气了。”

“可是前辈生气了也这么好看呢？”他探过头来望着她：“果然是……经常生气的漂亮姐姐？”

都说了不要这样叫了！

“我看客房都算了，你今天睡地板吧。”她瞪他。

“地板好啊，离你近一点。”

他得意地笑着，可她就是生不起气来。

嘴上这么说，她哪里舍得。明天他就要离开，回到韩国天又该冷了。

想到这里，她没了与他对嘴的兴致，只是撕开硬币的包装，往停车表里一个一个投着。

显示屏上的时间一点一点增加，她突然产生了一个幼稚的想法：

要是他们在一起的时间也能这样延续就好了。

那她就会把这个世界上的硬币都投进去。

对于他们之间的关系，说没有担心，那就是在撒谎。

在洛杉矶的日子，就像是礼物一样。没有担忧，只有陪伴。但回去之后，一切都不会一样了。

她的生活并不枯燥。她有爱好，她有工作，她有关系亲密的家人朋友。她的每一天都可以过得很充实饱满。但是在入睡前思绪模糊的时候，她也会想，要是身旁还有一个人会怎样。

30代初期的她也曾想要安定下来，但是她做不到。在工作上，她没有畏惧，只要认定了是合理值当的事情，她就会去做。但面对感情，她谨慎担忧。年轻时是害怕影响事业，现在是担心被分开。

她不是不信任他，是不信任这个世界。她担心这个圈子里的是是非非，她担心千万双眼睛的注视，她担心来自四面八方的压力会将他们分开。

因为在那个时候，她不知道他还能不能像现在这样，站在她的身边。

“彦真……”

“嗯？”

他拉过她的手，把剩下的硬币放进大衣的口袋里。她指尖发凉，他手心温热，是她最眷恋的温度。

“不要担心。”

她的思路被彻底打断：这个人什么时候学了读心术吗？

"我会在这里的，知道吧？"

“只要你不介意。”

又来了。

来来回回就是这句话，都不知道什么时候他才能放下这无用的礼仪。原本红了眼眶的她又想笑了。

见她不回话，他似乎还想说些什么。于是她攥紧他了的手：

“我知道，”

她在昏暗的灯光下直视他的眼睛：“我不介意。”

* * *

他是第二天一早的飞机，天还没亮就得出门。他担心把她吵醒，轻手轻脚地从被子里钻出来。但等他洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，床上已经空了。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

“没有。”她揉着眼睛，紧了紧披在身上的毛毯：“我也该收拾东西了。”

“那也不是这个点啊……”他把她搂在怀里，深吸属于她的气息。

两人就这样，站在走廊，只是拥抱，没人讲话。

直到他的闹钟再次响起，预约的车子已经到了，再不走就会来不及。

他按掉闹钟，捧着她的脸，要去吻她。

“我没刷牙。”她捂嘴。

“我不管。”他在她唇上落下一吻，又开玩笑似地舔了她嘴角一下。

“那我走了。”他穿上外套，拖着箱子往门口一步一步挪着。

“滑行的时候告诉我。”

“好。”

“回到车上再给我打电话。”

“好。”

他打开门，冰凉的风伴着细雨灌了进来。

“冷，别出来了。”他抚着她的头发。

“嗯。”她倚在门边：“去吧。”

他将箱子提下台阶，与下车接过行李的司机问好。在行李被搬上后尾箱的期间，他又转过身来对她做口型：

“挥～挥～手～”

她皱着眉头看他，但他没有放弃的意思。

“幼稚……”她叹了口气，举起手也向他挥动着。

他这才笑了，露出酒窝和不太聪明的褶子。

她保持着这个动作，直到他上车，直到车子已经拐弯消失在路的尽头，直到耳边只剩稀疏雨声。

她将门锁上迷迷糊糊地回到床上，裹着毛毯直接缩进被子。他睡的那边，温暖犹存。

窗外的雨越下越大，她半梦半醒地眯了一会，直到手边的手机震动。

「滑行。」

「好好睡」她耷拉着眼皮，慢吞吞地戳着屏幕。

「你也是。」

「下周见」

她看着对方正在输入的标示时而闪现，最终消失，估计又是在想什么大叔笑话。

“醒来再看吧……”她沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

她没有看见，在昏暗的房间里，手机屏幕重新亮起。

**🐣 彩蛋：迟来的生日礼物 🐣**

他们坐在海滩，看太阳落下，看摩天轮准时点灯。

“你的生日礼物我还没给你。”他站起来，从口袋里掏出钱包，拉开夹层的拉链。

“现在才想起来呀？”她皱了皱鼻子。

“才不是。”

是怕你不收……

他重新蹲下，故作神秘地挡住她的眼睛，塞了什么到她手里。

“好了。”

她展开手心，那东西是水滴形状，被他捂得温热。一面是他公寓的标示，一面刻着Kim T，他本名的缩写。

这是一个钥匙牌。

“给我这个，你怎么回家？”她抚摸着皮革外壳上的刻字，柔润的触感很符合她的心意。

“保安认得我，但不认得你。”他把她的手捏上：“我们安保很严的，只有登记的亲属才能直接上楼。”

“是吗？”她凑近了他：“女朋友……都不行吗？”

“姓Kim的才可以。”他一把将她捞起来，在她的吃吃笑声中，抱着她向海边走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 没有错！故事到这里还没有结束哦
> 
> 今天是第一次中午才更新，但是……现在有人醒着吗？放在现在而不是昨晚更新，就是为了白色情人节哦 ❄️
> 
> 洛杉矶天气非常暖和不会下雪（但是会下冰雹 😑）于是市民们都对雪有一种执念。所以在年末的时候很多露天的购物中心或是室外溜冰场都会安排人工降雪
> 
> 姐姐的本名是 손언진 (Son Eonjin)，在wiki的汉字翻译是孙彦真，所以在这里也使用了一样的译名，不是打错字哦！
> 
> 同一章节内就没有预告啦，但是大家可以想想看，哥没说出的话是什么，仙收到了什么信息，钥匙牌的用处，还有……今天的日期🤫
> 
> 今天融梗了吗？融了👍
> 
> 最后是tmi：churros凉了真的就不是很好吃…


	14. ❄️ II 我爱你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 于是他告诉她不要担心，他会一直在她身边，只要她不介意。  
> 他还想告诉她：“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *半个ooc预警*

飞机落地，他换好手机卡，关闭了飞行模式，半个月来的信息和未接来电接连而来，让他终于有了假期结束的实感。他推着箱子出了海关，跟助理一起向车子走去。一路上他接了好几个电话，全都关于工作。

“行……好的好的，我们再联系！”挂掉了选角助理的电话，他长舒一口气，车子已经开离机场很远了。

按照约定，他拨通了她的电话，对面传来了三声忙音就断掉了。他将手机从耳边移开，仔细一看，才发现是自己没有加地区号。

“+ 1 …”他复制了那串号码，重新又打了一遍。

“The number you dialed is power off…”

关机了？

他再次检查，区号是对的，号码是对的，没有什么会出错才对啊。看了看时间，现在已经是洛杉矶的半夜。

“会不会睡了……”

他不再打扰她，而是发去信息给她报平安。打开对话框的那一瞬间，长途飞行的疲惫被惊惶一扫而空。

已发信息上赫然显示着三个字：

“我爱你。”

* * *

【起飞前】

与他确认好机上的餐点，乘务员将气泡水和温毛巾放在他的桌上就离开了。

想着她会一直等着他的信息，他决定稍稍提前一些联系她，好让她快些安心休息。

「滑行。」

「好好睡」她很快发来了回复。只是想到她一定也没睡好，还这样嘱托他，他觉得温暖，但还是心生疼惜。

「你也是。」

「下周见」

来la前，他也这样给她发去了的信息，而现在这却成了她的回复。

两周过去，时间不长不短，但已经改变了他的心境。最初的敬重和好奇，早已演变成热烈的喜欢，可现在又不一样了。前晚在路灯下，她慢吞吞地投币时，他甚至觉得自己能感应到她的心情——她的不舍，她的不安，她的不确定。

于是他告诉她不要担心，他会一直在她身边，只要她不介意。

他还想告诉她：“我爱你。”

他的想法让自己也惊讶。他们真正相处的时间只有这两周，说爱其实还太早。但在那一刻，他就是不想离开她。他想守着她，想一直只看着她，想让她的每一天都是好日子。

那一刻他心里的感情复杂又简单——就是爱。

他不太相信命中注定，因为假如命运存在的话，他们早就该遇到，怎么会在这十年间兜兜转转，还偏偏一起合作一部面都见不到的警匪片？

他们的故事才刚刚开始。这不是什么命运安排，而是他们自己在长时间的试探摸索间，得来不易的成果。他见证过，也经历过太多的分分合合。他知道以他们的身份，感情来得有多热烈，维持起来就有多微妙。

所以这三个字，他即便是再想要说，也还得先等等。

但是他很有耐心。她收下了钥匙，也在半开玩笑中与他确认了身份。所以他相信只要能小心维护悉心经营，那一天总会来到。

他倚着靠背，将“我爱你”这三个字在对话框打出，就当是满足自己的私心——就算还不能讲，就算还不能发，他也想看看它在屏幕上的样子。

“先生……”

乘务员的声音在耳旁响起，他像上课走神的学生，惊得一下没拿住手机。

“打扰您了，遮光板给您打开一下。”空乘人员不好意思地笑着，为他收走了还未动过的玻璃杯：“麻烦您调一下飞行模式，我们很快要起飞了。“

“好，好……”他慌乱地答应着，按下了关机键。

* * *

一定是那个时候，消息发出去了……

这一定就是她关机的原因了……

“哥……”

“嗯？”他回过神来，车已经停下。

“到了。”助理从后视镜望到他的异常，有些担忧地问道：“要不要帮你把行李拿上去？”

他摇了摇头，助理也不再追问，只是帮他把行李从后尾箱搬了下来，推向大堂。

“金先生，您回来了。”保安见到他来，像往常一样来为他开门：“没带钥匙吗？”

“没有了。”他闷声答道。

保安不太明白他的意思，只当是他弄丢了，于是给他拿来了备用的门禁卡：“那我给您再配一副，您先用这个。门锁也给您重新换吗？”

“好。”

他勉强地勾了勾嘴角，按电梯上楼。

房门除了钥匙牌，用指纹也能打开，所以他也不至于无家可归。他之前还想过让她来录入指纹，但现在看来，可能不需要了吧。

他将箱子堆在门口，无力地摊坐在了沙发上。

他自然理解她的失联。他记得她说不想为感情的琐事掉眼泪，也不想活在粉色的泡泡里。但讽刺的是，他们在洛杉矶的生活，美好单纯得真的就像是泡影。要是他就这样说他爱她，她怎么会相信？

所以他暂时选择了沉默，只是告诉她，他会一直在她的身旁。他相信他们一起的时光还会有很久，他可以等生活步入正轨，等一切逐渐成熟，等她准备好，再跟她讲。

他错过了抢先表白的机会，所以这句话他一定要先说。他想象了很多情节，不愿让这一刻落入俗套。但他也绝对不想把这三个字轻飘飘地用一条信息发过去。

“不行，得向她解释。”

看着对话记录上“已读”的标示，他又一次鼓起勇气打去电话，只是对面依旧是关机状态。

失落，时差与饥饿感同时袭来。他本想去冲个澡清醒一下，但却没有力气起身。

于是接下来的几个小时，他就这样靠在沙发上。半梦半醒，直到天已微亮。

他离开她家的时候也是这个时间。那时他还能将她搂在怀里，嗅到她身上的气息。他还能对她开玩笑，还能亲吻她。但现在呢？

她会不会再也不接他的电话，她会不会再也不回他的信息。

他会不会再也听不见她说他幼稚，他会不会再也不能旁若无人地看着她。

“是我吓退了她……”

担忧和慌乱让他喘不过气，眼泪淌在脸颊上也不知道。他也不敢再打她的电话。他害怕她还是不接，但他更害怕当她接起电话的那一刻，一切就真的破灭了。

“叮！”

他听见门外电梯响起，然后就是越来越近的滚轮声，应该是物业的工作人员来换锁了。

“真是敬业……”

他吸了吸鼻子，勉强起身走向门口迎接，门锁转动的声音又让他顿住了脚步。

在他迟疑的片刻，门开了。

映入眼帘的是一只黑色的行李箱。

还有她。

**🐣 彩蛋：“我爱你”🐣**

等她再醒来，雨已经停了，阳光从床边照进来，让她睁不开眼睛。

她转了个身背对着窗户，摸来手机看时间。

原来都快一点了。

锁屏上显示还有一条未读信息，4个多小时前发来的，大概是她快睡着的时候。

她眯着眼睛输入了密码，下一秒却已经完全清醒。

屏幕上赫然显示着三个字：

“我爱你。”

那一瞬间，她心跳骤然加速，呼吸几乎停滞。

关于他的一切如同走马灯般在她脑海里飞快旋转。

然后她将手机锁上，塞进床头柜的抽屉里，重重地关上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 是的 到这里依然没有结束 请大家不要打我
> 
> 为什么说半个ooc呢，因为我笔下（？）的 빈 前期就是个快乐憨憨，这篇的他却表现出insecure的样子。但这是我最开始就想使用的一个设定。关于人设的事情我可能在最最最后的时候也讲一下。（仿佛这ooc的其实是我…？）
> 
> 这篇的基调可能跟前面不一样，请大家不要担心！答应了是he就不会变的了！但是就像之前说的，我想尝试写的是成年人的爱情，所以有的时候就是得考虑一点比较现实的东西。
> 
> 但是下一篇很快就会来了（番外也是哦！）
> 
> 还有……在la时区现在也还是白色情人节呢❄️


	15. ❄️ III 傻瓜 【正文完结篇】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 成年人的爱情又有什么不一样？相爱的人不还是都会变成傻瓜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，史上最长的 **最终篇** 真的来啦

怎么会？

看见眼前的她，他惊讶得说不出话。

他知道她的朋友邀请她去了孩子的周岁宴，这也是她比他更晚离开的原因。她这时应该在阳光明媚的后花园喝着气泡酒，和朋友们谈天说笑，而不是像现在这样，拖着行李箱站在他的门前。

她只穿了件连帽衫，下身是单薄的阔腿裤，显然是刚从飞机上下来。虽然外面还套了件毛衣，但在室外零下几度的天气，她哪里吃得消。

穿的那么少，感冒了怎么办？他忍不住伸手抚上她的脸。

她的鼻子好凉，耳朵好凉，脸颊也好凉。这次是真的要冻坏了。

“怎么这样跑过来？”

他把暖气开到最大，从门边拿来外套把她兜住。

但她不说话。

“你看到了对吧？”

她抿着嘴点头，微颤的睫毛上挂着晶莹的水珠，不知道是眼泪还是化掉的雪花。

于是他不再敢看她。

“我知道……但你听我说。

我爱你，这就是我的真心话。但我可以等，因为我对你，对我们都有信心。

我知道你会觉得这很仓促，我也不是要逼你做出什么决定。

我不想吓退你。我希望你不要着急，我希望你先不要放弃……”

盯着脚底，他自顾自地说着，心中的慌乱让周围一切全部静音。

直到他看见为她披上的外套落了地上。

“我说……”   
  


“我这么辛苦地来到这里，你就要这样一直说下去，不听我讲话吗？”

他茫然地抬头。

“你听好了……”她紧紧攥住了他的手。

“我也爱你。”

什么……？

她的指尖冰凉，眼神却那么热烈，让他失去了所有想法。

她又重复了一遍，这一次他终于听清。

她说：“我也爱你。”

这句他藏在心里的话，这句他无意发出的话，这句他期待已久的话。

也是她在与他分开的20小时里，最最想跟他说的话。

收到信息的那一瞬间，她脑子很乱。她把眼睛睁开又合上，心里想的还是关于他的一切。

比如她觉得他好像能读懂她的心思，总是能在准确的时候，给她最需要的东西。比如她觉得，他们很契合，无论是在什么方面。她甚至可以说，这两周内，他们之间的亲密关系是完美的。

但是以后的日子会是什么样，谁也不知道。

他说爱她，是真的吗？

她想是的。

他们的关系是从她提出的“试一试”开始的。但他的每一个动作每一句话，都更像是承诺。

前天在路灯下，她还觉得他的欲言又止是怕她不回话。但他的眼神在灯光下闪动的时候，应该就想说出这句话了吧。

但她也爱他吗？她自己也不知道。

她套上毛衣，拿着手机来到餐厅，给自己倒了碗牛奶，放进微波炉。

电器运作的声音中，记忆又被带回了他初次留宿后的一早。

家里没什么吃的，于是他们决定先随便吃些垫垫肚子。他打了两个鸡蛋，撒了一小把盐，又倒了一些牛奶在碗里。用打蛋器搅匀后，小心翼翼地倒入抹了薄油的平底锅里。看他在灶台前娴熟地翻炒着，牛奶鸡蛋的香气只让她觉得更饿了，就去拿了个碗，拆了刚刚买来的麦片。

“得先倒牛奶才对。”他拿走她手里刚刚拆开的盒子。

“才不是，这样你怎么知道加多少……诶你干什么？”

他转了小火，把锅铲塞到了她的手里，转身倒了小半碗牛奶，放进了微波炉。

“怎么还要叮热啊？？？”她在旁边欲哭无泪：“这不是浪费时间吗？”

不顾她的反抗，他握着她的手，将鲜嫩的炒蛋移到了盘子里。

“耐心一点，“他的声音从耳后传来，蹭的她痒痒的：“饿了就先吃这个。”

后来的每天早上，他都执着地提前将牛奶为她热好，说是替她浪费时间。她无话可说，只好就这样吃着。

微波炉的亮光熄灭。她取出牛奶，将麦片倒了进去。在热牛奶浸泡下，麦片很快就不脆了。

她是个倔强的人，确认的事情就不会改变。所以在她先前的38年人生里，她都觉得麦片本来就该是和冰牛奶一起享用，香脆又省时。但不知不觉中，她竟然也喜欢上了麦片泡开后的软糯口感，和只有温牛奶才能带出的甜香。

因为他，她好像变了很多。

和他在一起的时候，她愿意去尝试，也愿意作出妥协，因为她也很喜欢他。

她喜欢和他在一起的每时每刻。她喜欢他无微不至的关心，他可靠的陪伴，和那些近乎调皮的小把戏。

但是这样的喜欢就够了吗？

她拿出手机，翻看他们曾经拍过的视频。屏幕里的他笑容温暖，配合着她一切的指示。

奇怪的是，他从不定睛看着镜头。他的眼神总在她身上和别的地方间飘忽。可当她看向他的时候，他却僵硬地转移了视线。

“在看哪呢……”

她一帧一帧地回放，终于停在了他们对视的那一刻。

都说微表情是骗不了人的，而在那短短一刻，他看她的眼神，跟前晚在路灯下时完全一样。

她突然想起，也是那天，导演说他喜欢她更多一些。当时他沉默了，她也就只当是玩笑，于是就糊弄了过去。

现在想来，或许他的感情从那时候就开始了。

他也觉得他喜欢她更多吧。他一定心里也会有很多的不安吧。

她用指尖触碰屏幕上他的脸，但没有她记忆中的温度。

她想他了。

多好笑啊。确认关系不过才两周的人，刚分开5小时的人，谈什么想念。

可是她就是想他。

她再一次打开了他们的聊天记录，从最初生疏的问候，到熟络后的闲谈，到这几天的调皮话，再到他的那一句 “我爱你”。

“我也爱你……”她喃喃说道，想试试看真的说出这句话，会怎么样。

她原本揪成一团心忽然放松了，居然就像剧本里常常写的那样。

在那一瞬间，她明白自己想要的是什么了。

她想知道和他在一起再久一些，会怎样。

她想与他将生活的琐碎拼成只属于他们的记忆。

她想和他把梦一样美好的经历融入切实的日常。

她想用全部的将来去了解关于他的一切。

她想站在他的身边，想给他温暖的怀抱。

她想把心交给他，把爱都给他一个人。

感情需要坦诚，但她愿意在他面前展现全部的自己，不管是好的还是坏的。

感情需要磨合，但她愿意与他一起，在磕磕碰碰中相伴而行。

他们的缘分从十年前就开始，但感情讲究的是时机。年轻的她充满担忧，年轻的他有些许莽撞。所以他们见面又错过，相遇又分离。

但这次不会了，这次刚刚好。

假如这是命中注定的话，她也不会放手。

所以她想要见到他，为他也消除心中的不安。

她想站在他面前，说她也爱他。

越快越好。

她当下定了晚上的机票，收拾了行李。她联系了房东，将房子和车的钥匙都放进邮箱。她去找了一趟朋友，带去早早给孩子准备好的礼物，并为自己的缺席道歉。

朋友自然理解，但难免放心不下。送她上车时，忍不住问她：“这么着急？”

“我等不及。”她笑着答道，不知自己眼角噙了泪水。

飞机落地时已经是凌晨，将近14小时的飞行中，她一刻都没睡，但她从未像现在这样清醒。

从出租车上下来，她拉着箱子从小区侧门走向他的公寓大堂。雪下得很大，落进她的脖子，挂在她的发梢。她向前走每一步都颤抖着，不是因为冷，而是因为心里纷涌而出的感情。

现在，她终于见到了他，终于告诉了他自己的心意。

面前的他像是冻住了一样，但明明刚从雪里走来的是她。

于是她踮起脚尖，在他脸上落下细密的吻。

每一下，她都重复着这句话：

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

“我爱你。”

不知不觉，她的泪水就伴着化掉的雪花蹭在他的脸上。

“不要哭……”这样说着，他的声音里也带了哭腔。

“你才不要哭。”她凑上前去吻他温软的嘴唇，就像第一次一样。

他又用温暖的手掌扶住她的后颈，也像第一次一样。

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“我更爱你。”

“我最最最最爱你。”

他终于破涕为笑。

“傻瓜。”

她掏出纸巾，为他擦掉眼泪。

他拉过她的手，紧紧贴在自己脸上。

她觉得他们就像是两个傻瓜。

成年人的爱情又有什么不一样？相爱的人不还是都会变成傻瓜。

但是相爱的傻瓜，是最最幸福的傻瓜。

互相喜欢的时间已经不短，但是他们相爱的时光，还有很长。

**🐣 彩蛋：爱人 🐣**

他为她放好了热水，执意让她暖暖身子。

看着她老老实实地进了浴缸，他才走去厨房，泡一杯生姜茶，又给保安打了电话。

“锁不用来换了，但是得麻烦您给我多配一个钥匙。”

“好的。孙小姐刚刚已经跟我们登记了她的身份。下次她就可以直接上楼了，您不用担心。”

身份？

挂掉电话，他拿着热茶敲开了浴室的门。

“你怎么跟我们楼下保安讲的啊？”

“你们保安认出了我，不过以我的名气，这也正常。”她接过他手里的瓷杯，笑得一脸虚势：“但是因为我不是住户，他很警惕地盯着我呢……”

倒也不必这么严格……

他微微皱眉：“但你有把钥匙给他看对吧？”

“有啊，但他还是说得登记一下。”

“所以说，是怎么登记的啊？”

“你耐心一点听我讲！”她把杯子放在隔板上，皱着眉头鼓着腮帮——每次装凶，她都是这样。

“好好好……”看来她是打定主意要吊他胃口了。于是他不再追问，用手撑着下巴，像课上认真听讲的孩子。

“他问我是不是金先生的访客。”

“然后呢？”

“我说不是。”

“那你说，你是我的什么？”

她坐起身，在他唇上留下蜻蜓点水般的一吻：

“爱人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：
> 
> 是的，正文就在真的结束啦！谢谢你，一直看到这里！
> 
> 我还有好多好多感谢的话想要跟你们讲，还有已经准备好的番外想要分享。
> 
> 所以请一定要看到最最后哦！


	16. 写在最后 👩🏻💻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是的，这是一个比正文还长的写在最后。  
> 它关于朴玛丽，题材，设定，人设，结局，和对你们的感谢❤️  
> （还有番外的预告！）  
> （为了预告也请点开康康吧？）  
> （🥺）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里分享的只是我个人的理念与想法。
> 
> 我知道这一定存在着偏见和不成熟，也知道每个人的观念都会不一样。
> 
> 所以就把这当作我给《只看着我》的告别与对你们的感谢信看吧 ❤️

**都坐好了吗？**

**那么我开始唠叨啦** ？

我要承认，我把我的碎碎念放在 **番外前面** ，就是怕你们看完番外就跑掉啦！

**首先** 是要谢谢大家一直看到最后！还记得最初我说这是一个越写越长，题目都没想好就超过了9000字的脑洞吗？

它现在可能有差不多 **三万字** 啦，甚至还拥有了20w+的浏览量？这一点我自己都没想到。

为什么呢？因为我是一个注意力非常不集中的人。换句话说就是三分钟热度。每一秒我都会被不同的东西吸引，但一喜欢上的话就会彻底地陷进去。我觉得这算是我的一个性格缺陷？但是也给我带来了很多的快乐——因为就是这样，才能写出这么长的故事，才能与你们见面啊。

我很少看韩剧，但因为Netflix的“猜你喜欢”功能（大数据的力量你不得不服👍）我遇见了爱酱，并对它着迷了。每个周末起来最最开心的事情，就是可以看到新的一集。以至于它停播的时候，我就去逛超话，逛豆瓣，从两位的采访到往期的作品（当然包括《协商》）都看了一遍。自然地，也看到了很多关于两位的石锤。

不管其他事情是不是真的，他们两位的chemi真的不是开玩笑的。于是剧集在结束之后，我也毫无悬念地陷入了电子失恋期。

在这期间，怎么办呢？我看了仙路演的时候拍摄的视频，然后我就想，这么长的车程，他们会如何相处？

最初的白日梦，就是从这样的脑洞开始的，甚至还是写在纸上的（很old school吧？）

在无法收拾地越写越长之后，我决定将我的想法移到电脑上。这是我 **第一次** 尝试写文，也是我 **第一次** 写这么多的中文字，所以心里的忐忑有很多。

我想以我的学识，我的文笔一定不算好（considering we've got so many 神仙太太s out there *抱拳* ），所以我把注意力放在了 **设定** 上，立下了属于自己的小目标，想看看最后能不能做到。

  * **我想在某种程度上致敬朴玛丽 🪂**




**#爱的对称**

比起电影，我很喜欢电视剧的一个原因就是它连贯的叙事。电影看完就结束了，但是电视剧是在一段时间内逐渐建立起的anticipation，甚至是attachment。我喜欢电视剧每一集都环环相扣，因为人的生活中的发生的每一件事都会互相影响，而不是随着一个act的结束而告一段落。

所以我的故事里出现了很多 **对称** 。比如la的假雪和nh的真雪。最初的kiss和门口的kiss。仙最开始对感情的comment和她最后的realization。突然飞来la的彬和突然飞回首尔的仙。路演车上的装睡和在沙发上并肩坐下的时候。两人在来la前和分开之后的短信。再加上接下来的番外，the list goes on... 在这样写的时候，我也逐渐明白了朴玛丽对 **爱的对称** 的执着。不是因为这样省事，而是因为这样可以让故事更加圆满。

**#爱的彩蛋**

爱酱里我最最喜欢的就是剧尾彩蛋。原因非常简单：我看的其他剧里从来没有这样的彩蛋，所以最开始看到的时候，我觉得非常新鲜——就像表志秀遇见了洗发水一样👍

而在真正去写彩蛋的时候，我发现我可以转换视角，讲出那些没有讲的故事，让角色变得立体，让情节更加饱满。所以写彩蛋的时候我好像比写正文还要开心（oops）

**#爱的融梗**

写到融梗的时候我真的理解了朴玛丽对融梗的执着——一时融梗一时爽，一直融梗一直爽👍而且真的是 **艺术来源于生活** ， **脑补来源于磕糖** 。很多时候的inspiration就是来自身边的琐碎小事。虽然我还是有点点质疑这其中的版权问题……但是每次大家认出融入的梗的时候，我也会非常非常开心——感觉自己不是一个人在磕。

除了剧中情节，花絮和采访视频，我融的梗还有——歌词。饭姐的灵魂配乐 **Something in the Rain** , **Stand by Your Man** 和 **《给你我的心》** 都对最终章有很大的影响。甚至有点像是在直接翻译……但是前面的两首歌确切地体现了成年人的恋爱不同的心动和无法避免的困难。比如爱一个人就是很难，因为爱情这个东西很delicate，在现实里其实很难经营。而 **《给你我的心》** 又呈现了那种“我愿意排除困难死心塌地和你在一起”的理想化真心。融合到一起的话，好像就可以呈现出我想表达的意思。

  * **我想写一个rom-com 💓**




这个时代的rom-com越来越少，连爱酱到了最后都催泪到我怀疑人生——这还是爱情喜剧吗？？？

可是怎么办呢？我就是喜欢快乐chick-flick。比起虚构故事的深度或者对社会的批判，我更希望它有笑有泪有浪漫。因为现实，尤其是现在，都已经够困难了，那为什么不在虚构的世界开心一点呢？所以尽管是现实向，我也要给这个au里的他们一个很圆满的故事结局。未来的日子还需要磨合， 但至少在这一刻他们确定了心意。

  * **我想写一个现实向的故事 🔍**




爱酱和协商的故事已经讲得很清楚，而且都已经结束，所以我也没有去挑战改变结局的想法。（当然我也希望lili **生！小！孩！** ）（感谢各位让他们生双胞胎的太太们👍）

另外就是韩剧不像美剧，它没有一个很长的时间线来展现角色的成长，于是已有角色的发展方向对我来说比较有局限性，很容易就会ooc。

于是我选择了描述他们两个的故事，创造一个以现实作为基础的 **平行世界** 。

因为不了解饭圈的很多规则礼仪，我不想冒犯到人，所以在正文里我选择了用他和她来代替（ **但是有什么做的不好还是请大家帮忙指出！** ）

在一切开始之前，我最大的挑战应该就是 **文化差异** 。原因非常简单：我 不是 韩国人。

所以在写作的时候，我尝试思考他们可能采取的说话和行为方式。利用我四处搜集来的散装韩语，我以我所能地让他们讲出的台词稍微native一些了。（题外话：这就是为什么我们需要来自各种文化背景的writers！）

同样的，对于其余角色的设定，我也比较偏向与 **我所感受到的** la本土的文化背景。为了在这个虚构的故事里保留一些真实性，不要让大家（和我自己）那么容易出戏，出现的角色都 **没有名字** （除了狗狗🐶）

但在这样的情况下，我也有努力给每一个角色属于自己的 **personality** 和 **demographic** 。虽然他们很多台词不多，甚至没有台词，但我尽力让他们说着不同的语言，来自不同的背景。毕竟现实的世界就是因为有各种不同的人，才那么缤纷鲜活。（ **and yes this is me being super idealistic #inclusion !)**

  * **我想表现一个更贴近现实的人设 👥**




我对孙仙其实没有很深刻的了解，所以她的角色是从我对孙仙的看法出发的。

在我看来她是一个非常坚强的女生。在那么小的年纪出道，而且对自己的目标一直很明确。她很聪明，很有灵气，知道而且善于利用自己的优点。

同时她也很努力。从她的很多采访和综艺节目的表现里看，只要是在合理的范围之内，无论是什么事情她都会很尽力地去做。好像没有什么可以阻止她的样子，我觉得非常帅气可贵。

所以我希望能尽量在这里呈现出我心中的她。她是一个比较强势甚至是倔强的一个女性。她会拒人于千里之外，但只要她想，她也会表现出百般柔情。面对感情的事情，她会有小女生的害羞，也会有蓄意试探的小心思。她会享受恋爱的快乐，但是遇到突发情况她也会积极处理。比如在超市被拍之后，她立刻就地取材（？）处理了这个绯闻。

她也会紧张会堂皇，但是她会随时注意情况，只要是在合适的时机，遇到想要的东西，她就会去争取。比如在她发现自己也爱他的时候，她立刻决定去找他，但不是直接往机场跑，而是订了能最快到达的机票（是的 我真的去查了la直飞首尔的航班表），然后在这期间迅速处理好行李，房子和车子还去见了朋友。她的感性行动是建立在理性考虑的基础上的，因为这就是她的人格：

她热爱工作，热爱生活，更热爱她所爱的人。

哥被我写成了半个憨憨角色，一方面是为了剧情需要（这毕竟是个rom-com👍）另一方面是……他其实也不憨。前期的他喜欢开玩笑，但是也有真挚的时刻。他看起来是一个直进的人，但他做很多事情都会有考虑。因为我笔下的仙可能是一个比较难追的角色，再加上两人的身份阅历，他要是真憨的话， **是不可能追得到的** （我又来划重点了）

他的憨很多时候其实是在逗她开心。比如说在12里la下假雪的时候，他会故意按着她的头给她拿开泡泡，但是在第二天离开的时候，他又会温柔地抚她的头发。所以他只是在适当的场合下 **装憨** 而已。

他会主动出击，但是把选择权都交到她的手上。就好像她看起来比较被动，但最终的决定权都在她。比起“妻管严”式的 **hierarchy** ，which我并不认同，这样的关系是一种默契，一种平衡。在生活中本来双方就是要互相妥协，所以在这里我也想体现出来。

我不想只让女方成为害羞的一方，所以我也给男方堂皇的机会。我也想让他展露自己情绪和性格。在最终章的时候，他不敢再打电话就只是在沙发上瘫着不动。假如给他个24小时冷静一下的话，他可能就会想办法联系她的朋友甚至是助理。

（我偏偏就不给他这么多时间 哈 哈😬）

但是在那一瞬间，他心中应该就是会被不安占据的了。患得患失是人之常情。比起得到什么的开心，人更加不喜欢失去已经拥有的东西。（信我 我学心理的）（不）

那为什么我要写 **猛男流泪** （不）呢？因为

 **a** ：爱酱里赫赫一哭我心都化了他真的好适合流眼泪（？） 

**b** ：我觉得男性也应该有自在地表露自己的情绪的权利。所以在最终章的时候，是仙为他擦眼泪，说自己最最爱他，逗他笑，而他也没有不好意思而是拉住了仙的手。

所以看到这里，我想你已经明白了，我想挑战 **gender stereotype** 的限制。

但是比起表现男女之间不同的特性，我更想表达的是 **人性** 。因为我不认为女性必须方方面面完全独立自强just as much as 我不相信男性必须隐藏情绪不能落泪。我不太喜欢光喊着口号说要求girl-power的，因为我认为所有人都是具有多面性的。 **不管是男是女** ，能在正确的时候自在地展现适合的一面，才是最理想的状态。同样的， **不管是男是女** ，只要是人，那开心就该笑，伤心就该哭，流眼泪没有什么大不了的，尤其是在自己最爱的人面前。

  * **我想呈现一个比较真实的la 🌴**




最开始这是我对爱酱哀悼期的产物，但写着写着它就成了我给la的情书。la不只是阳光沙滩海浪棕榈树，它是一个切实存在的地方。

它的文化非常多样，不同人种在这里以不同的语言交流着。于是这里的对话才会出现 **散装西班牙语** ， **韩语** ， **散装韩语** ， **英文发音的韩语** ， **英语** ， **不太熟练的英语** 。这里的气候很单调，但人却很有意思。天不下雪，他们就人工降雪。天一下雨，他们就说这是“极端天气”。但好笑的是，下雨的时候大家都不打伞在路上走来走去。《假如爱有天意》里仙的名台词就是“我是唯一有伞淋湿的人吗？”但我想说，假如在洛杉矶的话，你，绝对不是👍

它的市中心高楼鼎立却非常贫穷。它非常热闹也非常塞车。夕阳时候的天特别漂亮，但是天黑了之后会变得很冷，街上也会没那么安全（所以天一黑我就把他们弄回家该干嘛干嘛👍）它的优点与它的不足一样多。所以我利用了爱酱里形容南韩的那句话：“这里也是人们生活的地方。”

  * **我想展示成年人的爱情 💑**




as in……他们不会有那么那么多的羞涩和躲避：想做的事情就会去做。因为这个年纪的人，已经不会拉拉手就害羞了（当然朴玛丽笔下的成年人的话另当别论👍）

这里展示的只是两周多一些的故事，但设定是他们在前期已经有比较密切的来往。感情的发展本来就是一个你来我往的过程。在这样的互动之中确定对方的心意，然后再做出下一步的举动，对两人来讲才是最踏实的。当故事在la开始的时候，两个人已经有一定的感情基础，之后的发展才会这么快。

但既然发展的这么快，为什么不说我爱你呢？因为在我看来，“我爱你”这句话，不是随便能讲的。la前的会面对两人来说是初步认识的建立，是一起hang out的关系。而两人在la的日子相当于是第一步的磨合，是dating的状态。在最最后沙滩的时候，才算是确定了relationship，也就是在某种程度上认可了接下来的发展。

这份感情是一个循序渐进的过程。只要是有好感就可以hang out，只要互相喜欢就可以去date，但是在确认了relationship之后，什么时候说出“我爱你”其实可能比表白还敏感。因为它基于感情的程度，而不是存在。说得太早会把对方吓退，说得太晚可能会让对方伤心。所以在这里，两人最初的表白只用一句“试试”带过，但真正的爱情在最后才刚刚开始。

当然啦！这些都只是 **我的想法** 和 **设定** 而已，每个人的恋爱观也一定 **不会与我如出一辙** 。事实是，我认为其实没有所谓 **正确** 的爱情观，甚至没有真正 **适合** 的爱情观。切实存在的，应该是每个人自己 **选择，** 自己 **建立** 的，不断 **发展** 的， **只属于自己** 的爱情观。

  * **我想开一个双方都同样满意的车 🚗**




我知道这一点又是非常idealistic了。但是具体的原因我还是用英文写了然后发链接吧。（这总可以了吧？？？不要再禁我了吧？？？）

📣 再次重申：这只是我 **个人** 的理念。我绝对不是权威，我也知道我的观点可能存在着种种漏洞，偏见与不成熟。所以我在这里绝对不是要lecture谁，而是想要分享自己的想法

这段为什么用英语写呢？因为 ：

a：咱们明人不说暗话——我就是怕被禁（ptsd都出来了）

b：我在这方面受到的教育与启发的来源都是英文。很可惜的，很多词汇我反而不能在我的母语里找到最正确的表达。所以比起中英夹杂着说，直接这样写的话我的思路会流畅一些。

（没有说我英文更好的意思）

（0国语言拥有者没那么big胆）

那么为什么要写这么长的一段呢？因为我真的有时候蛮较真儿的（ft. 灵性的儿化音）而且这是我很久以来都想说的事情。我想讨论一下这个社会现象，这个外国fandom和中文fandom之间这个比较大的不同点，也是我对ao3⃣️被封的最惋惜的一点。

 **最后就是：** 在开下一辆 **更快的车** 之前，我觉得有必要让大家先了解一下我作为新手司机的出发点和良苦用心 *抱拳* 因为在这辆 **新车** 里 真的把之前说过的事情都做到了🤖

那么传送门就在 **[这里](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s441/sh/05d2db98-074e-457a-948c-613c5263c18d/f8d83e931f12fc2db7446be9e7887c7c)** 👈

（其实也就是一些碎碎念，就当是蹩脚英文rambling看吧😬）

  * **我想写一个完整的结局 🔚**




其实故事的一开始，剧情大体就已经定好了（连车都是早就开好了的）（毕竟最早就有八千字了呢）被我改得最多的就是结局。

**最初的结局** 是让两人在路灯下说“我爱你”，后来考虑到成年人可能不那么纠结于口头承诺只需要默契，所以改成了不说“我爱你”。但这样改了之后，怎么都觉得不够完整——成年人又不是机器人，也会有不安有猜疑又不确定啊！

于是就有了大家现在看到的 **三段式超长结局** （也可以理解为致敬爱酱的两小时大结局👍）对于这样的结局，我个人是比较满意的。因为他们不只是开启了一段恋情，还开始学着navigate如何将它在现实中延续。他们碰到了最初的困难，但也在这个过程确定了心意，逐渐开始准面对以后。爱情故事的终点不一定都是完美的，但双方一起用心经营，就是我能给他们最好的开始。

结局的前两篇分别是在nh和la的 **白色情人节** 发出的人。因为白色情人节就是女生前去表白的时刻啦！和我想要的情节非常契合，所以卡着点在这个时候发出。

**最最后的彩蛋** ，因为语言差异，我想了很久用“ **爱人** ”这个词是否合适。在 **恋人** **연인** 和 **爱人** **애인** 之间我反复纠结了很久。但最终我还是认为韩语中的“ **爱人** ”会更加接近我想表达的意思，所以就选择了它作为全文的结束。

  * **我想感谢你们 ❤️**




今天当我完成了这个故事，我很开心我完成了我想做的事情。但我更加开心的是，我的白日梦能被屏幕前的你看见。

我开了这个lofter账号，和你们一起分享我的白日梦。你们每一个喜欢，每一个推荐，每一条评论对我来说都是最大的鼓励。在一切creative 创作里，最大的变数就是读者。而你们却一直在这里，陪着我一起讲故事讲完。每一个人的评论我都想回复“谢谢”，因为这是我最想说的话。但因为害怕你们觉得我啰嗦，所以就只能挨个点赞，让你们知道我有多么多么的感恩。

虽然正文已经结束，但我很开心能在这样一个困难的时候，用文字给大家带来慰藉。

最后我也来许个愿吧：

希望 **平行世界** 的他们能 **长长久久** 。

希望 **之后的番外** 你们也能够 **喜欢** 。

希望 **现实世界** 的他们 **一切顺利** 。

希望 **你们也一切都好** 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最最后……
> 
> 一个番外的预告，奖励看完我的唠叨的你！❤️
> 
> 假如用emoji来形容下一个番外的话，是…… 🥡
> 
> （提示：前文出现的감자탕 ……😬）


	17. 番外 I 🥡 胜负欲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哪有你可以诱惑我，我不能勾引你的道理？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：  
> 这次的车真的有点快，所以请大家：
> 
> \- 系好安全带
> 
> \- 牢记安全sexual practice
> 
> \- 假如可以的话，请先看一下我的开车rationale [这里](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s441/sh/05d2db98-074e-457a-948c-613c5263c18d/f8d83e931f12fc2db7446be9e7887c7c) 👈  
> 

**再次重复： *严重OOC警告* *请勿上升正主***

回到韩国后，生活自然变得忙碌，相处的每分每秒都不能浪费。再加上两人的身份，光明正大的关系倒像是在偷情。又缺时间又缺隐私的日子里，外卖又一次成为了他们最好的朋友。

这天她出差回来，说好了在公司开完会，晚上就到他这来。于是他提前点好了晚餐，坐在沙发上看电视。听见门锁打开的声音，他一下弹起来，跑到门口，将刚刚进门的她抱在怀里亲。

“等一下！你让我把东西放下先！”

他把她的箱子滑到一边，又把她手里的包丢到鞋柜，推着她歪歪斜斜地倒向沙发。

“我好想你……”他把头埋进她的颈窝深深吸气，样子可怜巴巴。

“我也想你……”她揉揉他的脑袋。

她只是走了两个星期，可这话说的，就好像是两人一年只见两星期似的。

电视上是他们常看的频道，只是这一刻背景音实在是有些毁气氛。她要去摸来遥控板调静音，他却先她一步切断了整个客厅的电源。

“不专心！”他惩罚地轻咬她的嘴唇。

“夸张……”她咯咯笑着去吻他的鼻尖。

他的手机在黑暗中亮起时，她正要解他的扣子。

“应该是外卖……”他离开她娇软的唇，一边喘气，又恋恋不舍地蹭她的脸颊：“得接一下……”

她本来被他圈在怀里亲得迷迷糊糊，手里还揪着他的衣领。这时突然想起在la的那一次，胜负欲油然而生。

她顿时下定决心要报当日之仇：

哪有你可以诱惑我，我不能勾引你的道理？

于是她反客为主，坐到他的身上，手上的动作一点没停。

他扬了眉，嘴角勾起，胸腔随呼吸一起一伏。

“还笑？”她直接伸手去解他的皮带。

他眉头微皱，吞咽着，费力保持语气的沉稳。

“是的，放进去就好了……”他对着电话说着，眼神完全定在她的身上。

“笑不出来了吧……”见计划奏效，她幸灾乐祸地想着，然后凑上前去轻咬他蠕动的喉结，舔吻他的嘴角。她的距离把握得很好，不会妨碍到他讲话，但足以让他心猿意马。

感觉到身下的滚烫硬挺，她更是变本加厉，大胆地伸手揉捏。

“对……然后我自己来取。辛苦了……”

眼看他挂掉电话，她正准备全身而退，却被他拦腰抓住，用力地按在沙发上。

？？？

他干脆地脱掉了自己的衣服，又一把扯下她的吊带。下一秒他炽热的胸膛就贴上了她的柔软。

什么情况？？？

“你……不去拿外卖吗？”她慌慌张张要去推开他，却被擒住双手，固定在头顶。

“姐姐，时代进步了……” 他从她裸露的锁骨一路吻到她敏感的耳后。

她不太明白他的意思，正要追问，竟听到厨房方向隐约传来铃声。

“你看，外卖自己上来了……” 

不是吧……

这人居然装了个厨房电梯？

完蛋。

她千算万算，也没算到他竟会把懒人科技运用得如此淋漓尽致。

她还来不及反驳，裤子也被他褪下。他吮咬着她柔嫩的腿间，抬眼看到她余惊未了的样子，又拉着她让她骑回自己身上。

“别着急，保温的……”他隔着薄薄的布料抵着她的潮湿：“你想做什么？继续就好。”

……

“做就做！”

“好。” 他笑着吻她，引着她将双腿环在自己腰间，托着她向卧室走去。

……

“那你戴好！”

“好。”

……

“可以吗？”

“嗯……”

……

“要慢点……”

“好……”

……

“这里！嗯…这里……”

“好……”

……

“还要吗？”

“保温……多久？”

“很久-”

“那要……”

……

“快……再快……”

“……好…”

……

“去洗吗？”

“嗯……”

……

“我……我…”

“我知道……”

……

“好吗？”

“哈啊……”

……

“好了吗？”

……

“……嗯……”

……

该做的事终于做完，时间已经太晚。她披着浴袍用筷子戳碗里的紫米饭。眼前热气腾腾的脊骨汤飘香，但她不敢放开了吃。

还真是保温……

“辛苦了，吃点吧。”他把炖的酥软的肉从骨头上剔下，吸满了汤汁放到她碗里。

“一天到晚思虑绸缪，你才辛苦。”她夹了块土豆就要往他嘴里塞。

“前辈谬赞，”他张大了嘴欣然接受：“我这只是因地制宜。”

“等着吧……”看他满足地咀嚼着，她心里恨恨地想。

日子还长，总有一天，她能扳回一局。

**🐣彩蛋：哄好仙女的方法🐣**

3个月前-洛杉矶-3:02 am

「哥，你又不睡吗？」

「大半夜的怎么想起要安这个东西」

「该不会是惹仙女姐姐生气了吧？」

「所以打算回到家面壁思过闭门不出？」

「不过人家可是仙女，哥你得好好哄着才行啊？」

「哥？」

「算了算了我不问了」

「物业没下班，我待会就给你联系」

助理的啰嗦终于结束，他将手机解锁，简短的回复两个字：

「赶紧。」

她被手机的亮光扰醒，转了个身。

“快睡啦……好累……”她瓮声瓮气的声音从被子里透了出来。

“好……”

放下手机，他搂住她的腰间，又在她的后背落下一吻。

“嗯……”她舒服地往他怀里蹭了蹭。

助理可能啰嗦，但是有一句话说的是对的：

他的仙女，就是要哄着才行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在最后：  
> \- 首先，再再次重复： *严重OOC警告* *请勿上升正主*  
> \- 其次 再次卑微请求阅读一下我的开车rationale [这里](https://www.evernote.com/shard/s441/sh/05d2db98-074e-457a-948c-613c5263c18d/f8d83e931f12fc2db7446be9e7887c7c) 👈  
> \- 一直想体现的仙女人设终于可以在番外出现啦  
> \- 厨房电梯虽然存在，但在这里的设定就比较偏向剧情需要？大家就想着“有钱人的高级公寓什么都能有”就好了👍（总裁文警告？）  
> \- 是的 ⑩ 里提到的脊骨汤它回来了！#爱的对称  
> \- 这里的脊骨汤就是 Gamjatang (감자탕) 虽然 감자 是土豆，但其实감자탕里很多时候都没有土豆（#散装韩语知识）但这里为什么有土豆呢？原因非常简单：剧情需要x2 & 土豆好吃  
> \- 这次的彩蛋，助理又有戏份了。为什么最终章助理见到他心情不好不多问呢？因为助理在安排电梯的时候就以为两位吵架了（不然他哥大晚上怎么有空跟他布置任务？）所以什么都不敢说。  
> \- 以及 你没有看错 一年两星期就是我又在nh朴玛丽  
> \- 另外无用的tmi：电视上播的就是20台 #爱的融梗  
>    
> 最后的微型预告：  
> 用一个emoji形容最后的番外的话……是 🍭


	18. 番外 II 🍭 回家 【全文完结】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次真的是最后啦……

之后，他们接下了剧本。

他们与导演和编剧见面商谈，分享了自己的想法和故事，尝试让两个虚构人物的爱情更加切实动人。

之后，他们签订了合同。

与剧组人员陆续见面后，终于有了再次成为同事的实感。

之后，他们进行筹备。

她找了两个罐子，规定每次在外露陷的人就要往自己的罐子里投硬币，杀青后输的人要拿自己罐子里的钱请客。

之后，他们开始拍摄。

去了一趟瑞士又去了一趟蒙古，两人的罐子不相上下。

之后，他们的剧集开播。

新的宣传期开始，他的罐子已经满了一半。

之后，他们进行补拍。

她感冒刚好，他又倒下了。

“你别传染我！”

“你先传染我的！”

她说不过他，就开玩笑地只亲他脸颊。

之后，一切拍摄结束。

她不舍地流泪，他忍不住心疼。

“马上就回去啦……”

他上前揽住了她。

于是他的罐子先满了，尽管她的只是少那么薄薄一层。

“你输了。”回去后，她举着他的罐子，以胜利者的姿态看着他。

“知道了。”他肆无忌惮地搂住她：“我到时坐你旁边，多给你烤两片肉，就当是孝敬前辈。”

之后，就到了杀青宴当日。

片尾曲响起，她在黑暗中对上了他的眼神。他犹豫了一下，还是伸手抱住了她。

她先是一惊，但配合地拍了拍他的背，就像任何一个相亲相爱好的同事一样。对面的导演适时地向他们敬酒，两人就顺势分开了。

杀青宴终于结束，与剧组的各位作了最后的道别，他们相继回到了各自的保姆车上。

他心情很好，拆了块棒棒糖吃。低头看见他的手机屏幕亮了起来，就把糖放在了嘴里。

「别以为罐子满了我就治不了你」

「反正我都输了。」

「明天你煮饭」

「好。」

「豆腐锅」

「好。」

「先回家。」

「嗯」

车子停稳，她的视线从指间移开。看向窗外，是他拿着糖笑着向她走近。

他开门上车，她拉住他的手，在黑暗中触到他无名指上的微凉。

“我们回家。”

* * *

**最最后** 的 **写在最后** ：

首先是最后的啰嗦：

  * 疫情期间请保重身体，不要生病，不要相互传染！ 

  * 在车上咬着棒棒糖玩手机不安全，请不要学他！ 




（好的 我啰嗦完了）

是的，这个番外就是 **《只看着我》** 的最终结尾啦。 

这里有很多暗戳戳的梗吧？

**但是** 有 **两个** 我特别特别偏爱的梗，假如你们看出来的话，我火速放 **新合集** 的概念出来跟大家见面！

所以请自由地在评论区发言！

（球球你们发言吧！）

（我不会 #爱的否认 的）

*期待的眼神👀* 

虽然说是 **最后的结尾** ，但这个彩蛋也在一开始就写好的9000 + 字中（之前谁说让我番外写到爱酱拍摄的？恭喜你成为了预言家👍）

另一个tmi就是，它其实是 **最初** 也是 **最后** 的彩蛋呢！ 

（是的，原本我只在最后一章设定了彩蛋，但是写彩蛋，真的，上头👍）

我本来有很多担忧： 

初次尝试写文还没什么文化的我能不能把故事讲清楚？

如此拖延的我能不能把整个故事圆满地讲完？

还有就是——这个番外到底能不能被发出来？

（我这人很真 所以我不假👍）

幸运的是，我居然做到了！

我按照自己的心意讲完了这个故事，甚至还让它也像爱酱一样在 **⑯** 篇结束了。

这自然也归功于屏幕前的 **你们** 啦！ **没有你们的支持** ，连最初的那9000字都应该会…… **不见天日** ，然后在我整理文件的时候被删掉吧。

所以！再一次感谢 **大家** ！感谢 **协商** ，感谢 **爱酱** ，感谢给我做梦的启发的 **他** 和 **她** 。

平行世界的 **他们** 会一直好好的！

也希望现实世界的 **你们** 一切顺心如意！

❤️ 有缘再见吧 ❤️

（或者是在之后的衍生合集见面！）

（但基本上就是彩蛋一样的小短篇啦！）

（因为这次是真的结束了）

（那么真的拜拜啦？）

拜拜！👋


End file.
